My (Un)Perfect Life
by Redz Zaoldyeck
Summary: Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang sempurna.Itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook.Namun, bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan! YeWook/crack KyuWook/KyuMin/slight EunShiHae SiBum Chap 9 update! Review pls! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Hi~

Rere is back~hehe... Setelah lamaaaaaa hiatus . dan meninggalkan semua FF

Rere muncul dengan FF baru #plak padahal masih punya banyak hutang FF mianhae Rere bakal berusaha melanjutan semuanya^^v

Enjoy it!

My (Un)Perfect Life

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Tan Yesung,dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

~Teaser/Sinopsis~

_My Perfect Life is Unperfect_

_My unperfect life makes my life more colorful_

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

**_Kehidupan itu seperti roda, _**

**_Terkadang kau diatas _**

**_Dan terkadang kau dibawah_**

**_Namun bagiku, sejak aku dilahirkan sampai sekarang,_**

**_roda kehidupanku terhenti diatas.._**

**_Dan kuharap itu tidak akan pernah berubah..._**

**_Namun kenyataannya,_**

**_Roda kehidupanku yang semula terhenti, _**

**_Kini mulai bergerak turun..._**

Kim Ryeowook, yeoja imut, cantik, kaya, dan sangatlah sempurna dan membuat semua orang disekitarnya merasa iri dengannya. Walaupun orangtuanya bekerja, namun ia tak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Selain itu, Ryeowook berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun, ketua senat yang merupakan salah satu namja paling populer di kampus.

Harta+Kasih sayang orang tua+Pacar yang _perfect_= kehidupan yang sempurna.

Namun, kehidupan tidak akan berwarna tanpa adanya masalah kan?

Kehidupan sempurna Ryeowook berubah 180 derajat dan penuh dengan berbagai macam masalah. Semuanya berawal dari saat ia putus dengan pacarnya. Iapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul mengikuti appa. Namun, lingkungan yang baru membawa kejutan dalam dunianya. Housemate, pekerjaan dan bos yang menyebalkan mewarnai kehidupannya. Belum lagi kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat mengakibatkan hancurnya impian sang bos..

Dan secara tiba-tiba appanya membawa kabar bahwa ummanya sedang hamil 3 minggu! Bagaimana mungkin memiliki adik yang umurnya berbeda 22 tahun? O.O

Selain itu, disaat Ryeowook mulai melupakan Kyu, Kyu muncul kembali dalam kehidupannya...

Bagaimana Ryeowook menghadapi semua masalahnya?

Penasaran?

review please^^

Semakin banyak review,semakin cepat dipublish~~

follow mysilverangel


	2. Chapter 2

.::My (Un)Perfect Life::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Tan Yesung,dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

Summary:Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan!

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

**_Kehidupan itu seperti roda, _**

**_Terkadang kau diatas _**

**_Dan terkadang kau dibawah_**

**_Namun bagiku, sejak aku dilahirkan sampai sekarang,_**

**_roda kehidupanku terhenti diatas.._**

**_Dan kuharap itu tidak akan pernah berubah..._**

**_Namun kenyataannya,_**

**_Roda kehidupanku yang semula terhenti, _**

**_Kini mulai bergerak turun..._**

Namaku Kim Ryeowook, biasa dipanggil Wookie, mahasiswi semester 7 jurusan Akuntansi disebuah Universitas Negri yang terkemuka di Incheon. Kehidupanku dapat dikatakan sangat sempurna. Tidak seperti anak orang kaya pada umumnya yang haus akan kasih sayang, orang tuaku sangat memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku.

Sejak kecil masuk ke sekolah elite hingga akhirnya kuliahpun di universitas yang termahal dikotaku. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku masuk ke universitas itu bukan karena kekayaan orang tuaku, melainkan karena usahaku sendiri yang mati-matian belajar untuk bisa masuk ke universitas itu.

Dan dua tahun yang lalu, aku berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, ketua senat Ekonomi di Universitas ini. Bagiku, Kyuhyun adalah cowok ter_perfect_ didunia. Kyuhyun ramah, baik, perhatian, mudah bergaul, bahkan termasuk mahasiswa yang pintar, baik itu dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga. Selain itu ia terlihat sangat keren, apalagi setiap ia mengendarai mobil Audinya yang langsung menarik perhatian setiap orang.

Harta+Kasih sayang orang tua+Pacar yang _perfect_= kehidupan yang sempurna kan? Dan aku memiliki semuanya itu. Hal ini terkadang membuat teman-temanku merasa iri padaku. Tapi, ini kan yang namanya takdir. Bukan kemauanku sendiri untuk terlahir di keluarga yang kaya raya, penuh cinta dan mendapat pacar yang _perfect_ kan?

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di kantin, menikmati lemon tea di gelasku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"Wookie.. kamu melamun ya?"

"Ekh, Sungmin. Kirain siapa"

Dia Sungmin, sahabat terbaikku. Kami sudah bersama sejak masa SMP. Sungmin mengetahui semua tentang diriku begitu juga diriku.

"Kok sendirian di kantin? Tumben ga bareng ma Kyu ?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil posisi duduk di hadapanku

"Kyu lagi sidang, Ming."

"Ouw, kamu minggu kemaren kan?"

"Iya. Kamu mau lulus kapan, Ming?"

"Semester depan aja lha, ga perlu cepet-cepet lulus. Ekh, gimana hubunganmu ma Kyu? Kapan mau married?"

Blush!

"Married? Masih lama banget kali ,Ming. Kalo Kyu udah dapet kerja yang mapan baru deh married."

"Keluargamu kan udah teramat-sangat mapan, Wookie"

"Aku kan ga mau tergantung sama ortu. Masa nanti aku numpang hidup terus sama ortu? Lagian kan pewaris perusahaan papa itu Minho"

"Minho? Adik mu itu baru masuk kuliah kan?"

"Iya, menurut appa yang berhak menjadi pewaris perusahaan adalah anak cowok"

"Pemikiran orang jaman dulu banget deh."

"Ya begitulah appa. Hmm..Jadi kangen appa deh..."

"Appamu kapan pulang, Na?"

"Minggu kemaren Appa baru pergi lagi ke Seoul. Mungkin pas aku wisuda papa baru ke Incheon lagi."

"Ga nyangka ya udah hampir 17 tahun papamu kerja di Seoul"

"Iya. Tapi setiap malam appa telpon kok jadi ga begitu kangen"

Drrtt!Drrtt!

Handphoneku berbunyi, '_My Lovely Kyuhyunie calling_' begitulah tampilan layar handphoneku

"Halo"

"Wookie, lagi dimana?"

"Di kantin, kesini aja"

"Oke deh"

Klik!

"Siapa, Wookie?"

"Kyunie, dia mau kesini"

"Ouw, kalo gitu aku cabut aja deh, nanti malah ngeganggu kalian"

"Ga usah gitu Wookie, kamu kan juga deket ma Kyu"

"WOOKIE! "

Aku dan Ming serentak menengok ke arah suara tersebut dan tampaklah Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Glep! Kyuhyun memelukku. Wajahku pasti seperti kepiting rebus!

"Selesai Wookie! Dosen penguji memujiku!"

"Wah, selamat ya Kyu. Kau pasti lulus"

"ehem" Ming berdehem

Andre segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ekh, ada Minnie. Sorry Ming, ga keliatan"

"Emangnya aku invisible ya?"

"Aduwh..sorry ya Ming, mana ucapan selamatnya nie?"

"Ya ya, selamat ya. Akhirnya kamu dan Wookie tinggal nunggu wisudaan dan kalian bakal ningalin aku sendirian disini"

"Ming~ jangan gitu dunx. Kan salahmu sendiri yang ngambil cuti satu semester buat ikut pertukaran pelajar. Kalo kamu ga ikut itu, kan bisa lulus bareng kita, ya kan, Kyu?"

"Ya ya, selamat deh pokoknya" kata Sungmin dengan wajah memelas

"Taon depan pas kamu lulus, aku ma Kyu bakal kasih lo boneka wisuda yang besar deh"

Kami bertiga tertawa bersama-sama. Aku berharap kami dapat terus seperti ini. Terus dekat dan akrab selamanya.

Setelah makan siang dengan Kyu dan Minh, Kyu mengantarku pulang dengan mobilnya. Didalam mobil kami terus mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda.

"Wookie, sepertinya setelah lulus aku akan pindah ke Jepang."

"Jepang? Kenapa tidak tetap di Korea saja?"

"Aku ingin membantu noonaku di Jepang. Perusahaan noona sudah mulai berkembang."

"Ouw.. Kita jadi berpisah ya..Padahal aku ingin kita terus bersama."

"Mian Wookie. Aku janji akan menghubungimu setiap hari."

"Janji ya"

"Pasti Tuan putri"

Kami tertawa bersama, tanpa kami sadari ada sebuah mobil truk yang muncul dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KYUUU AWAS"

Yang terakhir kali kuketahui, Kyu segera membanting setir ke arah kanan, Kyu memelukku dan mobil yang kami tumpangi berputar. Setelah itu tidak ada yang dapat kuingat...

Tbc~

Mian chap 1 masih membosankan dan sangat pendek .~

review please..

Follow mysilverangel


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong~Rere's back!

Mian kalo cerita geje,, typo & alur kecepetan~XD

Enjoy it~review please..

.::My (Un)Perfect Life::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Jessica, Tan Yesung,dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

Summary:

Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan!

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

_CHAPTER 2_

_**Ryeowook POV**_

Sakit...Kepalaku..Tanganku..terasa sakit..Sulit untuk digerakan..

"Wookie..Wookie.."

Umma..itu suara umma..

Kupaksakan mataku untuk membuka. Samar-samar kulihat wajah umma.

"..Ma..."

"Sabar sayang, umma akan segera memanggilkan dokter."

Setelah itu kulihat dokter dan beberapa orang suster mendekatiku dan memeriksaku.

Kyunnie, yang kuingat hanya Kyunnie. Kyu memelukku ketika kecelakaan tersebut. Dimana Kyu? Bagaimana keadaannya?

"..ma.. Kyunnie.."

"Istirahat dulu sayang, jangan pikirkan Kyu. Dia baik-baik saja."

Kyu baik-baik saja? Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau Kyu baik-baik saja. Aku memejamkan mataku kembali. Kepalaku masih terasa pening. Dan akupun tertidur lagi

Tiga hari kemudian, Sungmin datang berkunjung.

"Wookie, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat"

"Kau membuatku cemas.."

"Ming, sudah menjenguk Kyu?"

"Akh.. iya.."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja"

"Kyu..baik-baik saja. Dia itu kan kuat, Wookie. Kau lupa ya?"

"Syukurlah.."

"Kau istirahat saja dulu. Nanti Kyu juga akan berkunjung kok"

"Iya.."

Sudah tiga hari aku terbaring di rumah sakit. Menyebalkan! Baik umma maupun suster terus terusan menyuruhku untuk istirahat dan tidak membiarkanku mengunjungi kamar Kyu padahal aku sudah merasa sehat.

Suatu hari, ketika Sungmin datang mengunjungiku, aku berusah akeras untuk membujuknya agar mau membawaku kabur dari kamar. Aku bosan! Aku ingin mengunjungi Kyu. Aku sangat merindukannya. Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin menyetujui aku dan Mingpun merencanakan cara agar aku bisa bebas dari pengawasan suster. Aku akan berpura-pura tidur siang. Namun setelah suster pergi, Ming akan mengantarku ke kamar Kyu. Setelah itu Ming akan menahan agar tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk kedalam kamarku dengan alasan aku sedang istirahat.

Kamipun melaksanakan rencana tersebut.

Dengan bantuan Ming, aku berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke kamar kubuka pintu kamar tersebut. Kulihat sosok Kyu terbaring di atas kasur. Aku berjalan mendekati kasur tersebut.

"Kyunnie.." panggilku lirih

Secara perlahan, Kyu membuka kedua matanya

"Wookie.." ucapnya

Terdapat perban dikeningnya dan beberapa perban lainnya di kedua tangannya.

"Kamu ga apa-apa, Kyu?" tanyaku,

"Ne, gwaenchana. Cuma kepalaku terbentur aja. Kamu baik-baik aja kan?"

"Ne, Kyunnie. Aku takut banget terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

"Tenanglah,Wookie. Kamu kan tau aku ini namja yang kuat"

"Iya.. Tapi aku ingat sewaktu kecelakaan, kau kan memelukku. Aku takut kamu terluka parah gara-gara aku."

"Aku ga apa-apa kok,Wookie. Tenang saja ya"

"Kyunnie.."

Aku memeluk Kyu, lega rasanya melihat Kyu baik-baik saja. Aku sangat takut Kyu terluka parah karena menyelamatkanku.

"Syukurlah kamu ga mengalami luka parah."

"Wookie..udah dong meluknya, malu diliatin umma"

Ekh?! Aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Oops,ada ummanya Kyu..

"Annyeong ahjumma..hehe.."

"Ga usah malu-malu gitu Wookie.."

"Yang malu aku ma, bukan Wookie" ucap Kyu

Kulihat wajah Kyu memerah. Apa Kyu benar-benar malu ya? Wajahnya sangat lucu..

"haha..anak umma uda besar ya. Wookie sudah sembuh?"

"Masih lebam-lebam ahjumma. Cuma karena mau melihat Kyunnie, jadi aku kesini"

"Contoh Wookie,Kyu. Dia ga manja kaya kamu"

"Akh,aku ga manja kok,umma. Tapi emang sakit kok"

"Sakit?yang mananya yang sakit,Kyu?Tadi katanya kamu baik-baik saja." tanyaku cemas

"Yang mana ya?Aku jadi lupa,gara-gara melihat Wookie,rasa sakitnya hilang"

"Gombal" ucapku dan ahjumma bersamaan

"Umma dan Wookie kalo ngejek aku kompak banget ya"

Aku dan ahjumma tertawa melihat Kyunnie yang mem-poutkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

"Wookie!"

Deg! Aigoo...itu kan suara...

Aku menoleh, ku lihat suster Sica, suster yang bertugas mengawasiku datang.

"Wookie, kamu nakal ya. Harusnya kamu bilang-bilang kalau mau pergi,jangan kabur kaya gini" omel suster Sica sambil menjewer telingaku

"Aduh..appo sus..Habisnya suster sama kaya umma, nyuruh aku istirahat terus"

Setelah berpamitan, suster Sica segera menyeretku kekamar. Sepanajang jalan ia terus menerus mengomeliku. Apa salahnya sih kalau menjenguk namjachingu sendiri...

Sesampai dikamar, terlihat Ming dengan wajah suram. Sepertinya ia sudah terlebih dahulu kena omel suster Sica.

"Wookie..Mianhae, suster Sica tadi marah besar dan memaksaku memberitahukan kemana kau pergi" ucap Ming segera setelah Suster Sica pergi

"Ne, Ming.. Gwaenchana"

Beberapa hari kemudian akhirnya aku dan Kyu keluar dari rumah sakit. Kyu berniat untuk langsung pergi ke Jepang untuk bekerja tepat setelah acara wisuda. Oleh karena itu Kyu mulai sibuk mengurusi kepindahannya sehingga aku jarang bertemu dengan Kyu. Namun, entah kenapa, aku merasa Kyu sengaja menghindariku. Padahal seharusnya kami menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum kepindahan Kyu. Apa Kyu berniat membiasakan diri untuk dapat hidup berpisah denganku?

Aargh! Ini menyebalkan! Setiap teleponku tidak pernah diangkat, SMS tidak dibalas bahkan setiap aku kerumahnya, ia tidak pernah ada dirumah. Aku tidak merasa telah melakukan suatu kesalahan padanya tapi mengapa ia menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini.

_'Neoye harue naye harue seoro-ga itkiye nan modeun geo-shi areumdawo'_

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan melihat tulisan yang tertera pada layar handphoneku. _'My Lovely Kyunnie Calling'_

Segera kuangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeboseyo"

"Yoboseyo,Kyunnie! Kamu kemana saja? Kenapa menghilang?"

"Mianhae,Wookie. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita makan malam berdua di restaurant Hanamasha? Aku yang traktir deh"

"Hmm..baiklah, tapi kamu jemput aku ya"

"Ok,bersiaplah, satu jam lagi aku kerumahmu ya"

"oke"

Satu jam lagi.. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap! Segera aku berlari kekamar mandi untuk mandi, selesai mandi, kubuka lemari pakaian dan mulai memilih-milih pakaian mana yang akan kupakai. Kulirik jam dinding dikamarku, setengah jam lagi! Segera aku memakai dress ungu kesukaanku, menghairdryer rambut caramelku dan selesai! Aku sudah siap sekarang.

Ting tong!

Akh, itu pasti Kyu, ia selalu datang 15 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Segera aku keluar kamarku dan berpamitan pada umma dan pergi bersama Kyu.

Didalam mobil,

"Kyunnie, tumben kamu mengajakku ke restauran itu, itu kan restaurant mahal"

"Gwaenchana Wookie, kau boleh memesan apapun yang ingin kau makan, aku yang bayar"

"Wah, kamu lagi baik nie. Gomawo Kyunnie"

"Aku kan emang selalu baik, Wookie"

Kami bersenda gurau dimobil. Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dengan Kyunnie. Kalau Kyu sudah pindah ke Jepang, aku pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan...Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa Kyu..aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya... akh, aku hampir lupa menanyakan alasan Kyu menghilang selama ini.

"Hmm, Kyunnie, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak membalas SMSku? Kamu juga tidak mengangkat teleponku, dan setiap aku kerumahmu kamu selalu tidak ada. Kamu kemana sie?"

"Aku akan ceritakan semuanya nanti"

"Baiklah"

Direstaurant, aku mulai memesan makanan-makanan yang kusukai. Kyu menyerahkan menu makanan kami padaku jadi akulah yang memutuskan mulai dari makanan pembuka sampai dessert.

Sepanjang kami makan, Kyu tidak mengatakan apapun, dan ia selalu menjawab singkat setiap pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan. Yang membuat semua ini bertambah aneh adalah Kyu hanya mau menceritakan alasan ia menghilang setelah kami selesai makan. Apa yang akan Kyu katakan setelah kami selesai makan? Kenapa harus setelah selesai makan?

Selesai makan, Kyu mengajaknya ke taman belakang restaurant tersebut.

"Kyu, kenapa mengajakku kemari?"

"Wookie.. ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

Apa yang ingin Kyu katakan padaku sampai-sampai ia membawaku ke taman ini? Apa Kyunnie akan melamarku? Gyaaa..Senangnya..Oops...Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku walaupun jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?"

"hmm..itu..begini..hmm.."

Kulihat Kyu terlihat gugup...Umma pernah bercerita bahwa appa sangat gugup ketika hendak melamar umma.. Apa setiap orang yang mau melamar akan segugup ini ya?

"Ada apa Kyu?Katakan saja"

"Wookie,mianhae, aku sengaja menghindarimu.."

"Kenapa?Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Ani, bukan begitu Wookie.. Aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini..."

JDER!MWO?JINJA?!

"Apa?kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini, Kyunnie?"

"Mianhae, Wookie. Jeongmal mianhae.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mencintai orang lain..."

~Tbc~

Review please^^

Follow mysilverangel


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong~Rere's back!

Mian kalo cerita geje,, typo & alur kecepetan~XD

review please..3

Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat Rerepublish chapter berikutnya.^^ Soalnya ff ini uda Rere ketik sampai tamat, tinggal dipublish..hehe XD

Enjoy it!

DLDR!

Ide cerita berasal seutuhnya dari otak Rere~Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF laen, adalah ketidaksengajaan~~

.::My (Un)Perfect Life::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Jessica, Tan Yesung,dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

Summary:

Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan!

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

_CHAPTER 3_

"Mianhae, Wookie. Jeongmal mianhae.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mencintai orang lain..."

Jder! Rasanya bagai tersambar petir. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Hubunganku dan Kyunnie baik-baik saja tapi kenapa Kyu berkata seperti itu? Kyu mencintai orang lain? Sejak kapan? Berarti selama ini Kyu membohongiku. Ia tidak mencintaiku. Itu artinya semua yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah kebohongan, tidak dilandasi oleh cinta. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak siap...

"Jadi kamu berselingkuh dibelakangku? Kamu tega sekali padaku,Kyu! Kamu jahat!"

Mataku panas, air mataku jatuh dan mengalir kepipiku. Aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan ini. Rasaya sakit..Hatiku sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa Kyunnie melakukan hal ini padaku? Apa salahku? Apa yang menyebabkan Kyu berpaling dariku? Apakah selama ini aku kurang bisa memahami Kyu? Apa aku terlalu over protective? Apakah aku mengekang kebebasan Kyu? Sepertinya aku tidak seperti itu..Lalu kenapa?

Kyu segera mendekatiku dan memelukku

"Mianhae,Wookie. Aku telah menyakiti dirimu. Aku tidak ingin terus menyembunyikan hal ini padamu. Berpisah, itulah jalan terbaik bagi kita."

Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya menangis didalam pelukan Kyu.  
Kyu, bagaimana bisa kamu sejahat ini sama aku. Aku ga siap, Kyu. Aku ga siap putus denganmu. Aku masih mencintaimu,Kyunnie. Sangat mencintaimu... Jebal, katakan ini hanya lelucon. Ini semua hanya kebohongan! Atau ini hanya hidden camera! Atau.. atau ini hanya mimpi dan ketika ku terbangun semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala!Jebal! Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menghadapi semua terlampau mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Kyu...Kenapa kamu sejahat ini sama aku?

"Kyu..jahat.. hiks.. kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa Kyu?!"

"Wookie.."

"Kenapa hiks..Kyu.. tega sama aku.. hiks"

"Mianhae..akupun tidak tahu mengapa aku mencintai dia. Cinta datang dan pergi tanpa kita ketahui, Wookie"

"Kyu..hiks..siapa..hiks..yang..kamu..hiks..cintai? "

" Kau tak perlu mengetahui dirinya."

Setelah itu, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya menangis dan menangis dalam pelukan Kyu. Aku merasa sangat rapuh, hatiku bagai hancur berkeping-keping. Aku memeluk erat tubuh Kyu, berharap Kyu menarik kembali ucapannya dan berkata ini semua hanya candaannya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Aku tidak mau melepaskan Kyu... Kyu milikku...Hanya milikku...

Egois...Ya, aku akui aku memang egois. Aku menginginkan Kyu. Kyu hanya milikku. Aku tidak mau melepaskan Kyu untuk cewek lain...Tapi... Kyu tidak lagi mencintaiku. Aku tidak mungkin mempertahankan egoku. Aku tidak mau memiliki Kyu namun didalam hati Kyu sudah tidak ada tempat untukku. Aku tidak boleh menjadi yeoja jahat seperti itu. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyu dan mengusap air mataku.

"Kyu.. Baiklah.. Kita putus..Semoga kamu..berbahagia dengannya"

"Ya..gomawo sudha mau mengerti, Wookie"

"Kamu pulang duluan saja Kyu. Aku akan pulang sendiri"

"Wookie, kau yakin? Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu"

"Ani.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"aku bisa mengantarmu, Wookie"

"Ani.. Aku ingin sendiri, Kyu. Kamu pulang duluan saja"

"Ani. Aku akan pulang setelah kau naik ke taxi"

"Kyu, kamu pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ingin disini"

"Aku akan menunggumu"

"Aku ingin sendirian, Kyu.. Mengertilah"

"Hmm..Baiklah, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu"

"ne, Kyu. Annyeong"

Sepeninggalan Kyu, aku jatuh terduduk ditempatku berdiri. Kakiku melemah seakan tak mampu menopang tubuhku. Air mataku mengalir lagi bahkan lebih deras. Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku tidak pernah menduga hal seperti ini terjadi padaku. Hubunganku dan Kyu baik-baik saja. Apakah semua rasa cintamu untukku telah hilang seluruhnya dan tergantikan dengan cinta untuk dirinya? Apa dirinya lebih baik daripada aku? Apa dirinya lebih berharga dari pada aku, yang telah bersama denganmu selama 2 tahun? Kyu.. semua kegembiraan dan kebersamaan selama 2 tahun bersamamu telah lenyap berganti dengan rasa sakit dan perih ini.

Kyu.. Hubungan diantara kita sudah berakhir.. Kau sudah bukan _My Lovely Kyunnie_-ku.. Apakah aku akan sanggup menjalani sisa hidup tanpa dirimu? Sanggup ataupun tidak, aku harus bisa menghadapinya. Di hatimu, diriku sudah tergantikan oleh orang lain..

Berpisah adalah hal yang terbaik. Aku tidak ingin memiliki Kyu kalau di hatinya sudah tidak ada tempat untukku lagi. Selamat tinggal Kyu,semoga kamu lebih bahagia bersama dengan kekasihmu yang sekarang.

Aku mengusap air mataku dan segera keluar dari restaurant. Akupun pulang dengan menggunakan taxi. Didalam taxi, aku hanya terdiam. Pikiranku kosong. Aku berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan tegar. Aku berusaha untuk merelakan Kyu. Ya, masih banyak namja yang lebih baik dari pada Kyu di dunia ini. Mungkin Kyu memang bukan ditakdirkan untukku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Setahuku, dikampus Kyu hanya dekat denganku dan Sungmin. Aku tidak pernah melihat Kyu dekat dengan yeoja lain di kampus. Lalu siapa? Siapakah orang yang Kyu cintai sampai ia tega meninggalkanku? Sungmin? ANDWAE! Sungmin sahabat terbaikku. Tidak mungkin ia tega melakukan hal ini. Aarrrgg.. Sudahlah.. Lupakan! Lupakan! Lupakan! Aku harus segera melupakan Kyu! Melupakan namja menyebalkan itu dan memulai kisah yang baru! Tapi.. terlalu banyak kenangan manisku bersama Kyunnie, mulai dari belajar bersama, jalan-jalan, bermain bersama, berlibur bersama, hujan-hujanan.. Semua kenangan itu berputar-putar dalam ingatanku seperti sebuah film. Hiks... Kyunnie...

_Tuhan.. Kuatkan aku.. Semoga aku bisa melupakan Kyunnie.. Semoga setelah semua kesedihan ini berlalu, aku bisa menjadi Wookie yang ceria lagi dan menjadi Wookie yang lebih kuat dan lebih dewasa. Amien..._

**_Aku mencintaimu,_**

**_Terlampau mencintaimu_**

**_Sulit bagiku menerima keputusanmu_**

**_Aku ingin bersamamu_**

**_Selalu bersama dirimu_**

**_Tapi tak ada lagi tempat bagiku dihatimu_**

**_Tempat itu telah terisi oleh dirinya_**

**_Dirinya yang kau pilih_**

**_Aku tak kuasa menahanmu_**

**_Kurelakan dirimu bersamanya_**

**_Menjadi miliknya_**

**_Dan bahagia dengan dirinya.. _**

**_Terkadang kesedihan datang,_**

**_Namun percayalah,_**

**_Selalu ada hal yang membawa kegembiraan. _**

**_Kegembiraan akan membuatmu melupakan kesedihan dan_**

**_menghapus sedikit demi sedikit kesedihan yang kau alami..._**

Tok tok tok

"Wookie..Wookie"

Err.. Ku buka mataku. Ternyata sudah pagi. Sepertinya semalaman aku menangis sampai tertidur.

Tok tok tok

"Wookie..Wookie.."

"Iya umma.."

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Wookie.."

Umma menyentuh wajahku. Pasti umma sadar bahwa mataku bengkak.

" Waeyo? Kamu menangis?Matamu bengkak..Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Kyu?"

"Mian umma, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu"

"Hmm..baiklah chagi. Mandilah dulu, umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Kamu tidak lupa kan mau ikut mama ke tempat halmeoni?"

Halmeoni? Aigo! Aku benar-benar lupa telah berjanji untuk ikut umma menjenguk halmeoni.

"Akh.. ne umma. Aku tidak lupa kok. Aku akan segera bersiap-siap."

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku dan umma pergi menuju kerumah halmeoni. Rumah halmeoni terletak di pinggiran kota, lebih tepat disebut desa. Halmeoni tidak terlalu menyukai tempat yang ramai, dan lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang dan nyaman.

"Wookie, kenapa kamu membawa pakaian sebanyak itu?Kita kan hanya akan menginap semalam." Tanya umma ketika melihatku membawa sebuah koper besar

"Umma, bolehkan aku menginap selama seminggu. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku, umma"

"Baiklah, asal jangan merepotkan halmeoni dan Eunhyuk ya. Kau sebaiknya membantu mereka."

"Iya, umma"

Perjalanan kerumah nenek memakan waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Selama di dalam mobil, aku sibuk bermain dengan NDS yang kubawa. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku lupa membawa handphoneku. Sejak semalam handphoneku masih berada di dalam tas yang kubawa saat ke restauran.. Akh, sudahlah. Toh sudah sampai sini, tidak mungkin aku meminta umma untuk kembali kerumah. Ditempat ini aku harus bisa melupakan Kyu! Harus!

~Tbc~

Review3 Review3 No Flame!

Baca FF Rere yang lainnya juga ya~~^^

Follow mysilverangel


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong~Rere's back!

Mian kalo cerita geje,, typo & alur kecepetan~XD

review please..3

Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat Rerepublish chapter berikutnya.^^ Soalnya ff ini uda Rere ketik sampai tamat, tinggal dipublish..hehe XD

Enjoy it!

DLDR!

Ide cerita berasal seutuhnya dari otak Rere~Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF laen, adalah ketidaksengajaan~~

.::My (Un)Perfect Life::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Jessica, Tan Yesung, Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja), Choi Kibum (yeoja), Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

Summary:

Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan!

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

_CHAPTER 4_

Ketika sampai ditempat halmeoni, ternyata halmeoni dan Eunhyuk, sepupuku telah menunggu di depan rumah. Setelah umma selesai memarkir mobil, aku segera turun dari mobil dan segera memeluk halmeoni.

"Halmeoni.."

"Aku kangen halmeoni"

"Halmeoni juga kangen denganmu, Wookie. Gimana kuliahmu?"

"Bulan Februari aku wisuda, halmeoni"

"Wah, selamat ya." Ucap halmeoni

"Ne. annyeong Hyukie, lama tidak bertemu" kataku menyapa Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelah halmeoni

"Iya, Wookie"

Akupun berpelukan dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk seumuran denganku namun ia tidak kuliah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menemani halmeoni.

"Ayo masuk dulu. Kalian pasti lelah." Ajak halmeoni

Aku dan ummapun segera masuk dan meletakan koper kami didalam rumah

"Halmeoni, Wookie mau menginap disini selama seminggu, boleh kan? "

"Wah, tentu saja boleh. Halmeoni senang sekali."

"Ne, Hyukie juga senang kalau Wookie lebih lama menginap disini."

"Hyukie, tolong ajarin Wookie memasak dan mengurus rumah ya, dia tidak bisa apa-apa" kata umma

"Umma, jangan berkata seperti itu, umma malu-maluin aku aja"

"Haha, sip ahjumma. Hyukie pasti bakal nngajarin Wookie cara masak dan ngurus rumah"

"Wookie, setelah lulus akan melanjutkan kuliah lagi atau bekerja?"

"Bekerja, tapi masih tidak tau mau melamar kerja kemana"

"Lalu kapan kau akan menikah dengan namajchingumu? Halmeoni sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu"

Deg! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku baru saja putus dan halmeoni malah bertanya kapan aku akan menikah..

"Halmeoni, jangan berkata begitu dong. Wookie kan masih muda, masih ingin bebas, iya kan, Wookie?" kata Hyuk

Aku hanya mengangguk. Syukurlah, kau menyelamatkanku Hyukie..

Seusai makan malam, aku dan Hyukie segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah selesai menyiapkan kasur lipat, aku dan Hyukie mengobrol sambil memandang rembulan di pinggir jendela.

"Sudah lama sekali ya Wookie, kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini"

"Iya, hampir satu tahun aku tidak berkunjung kemari."

"Iya, aku kangen banget sama kamu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan namajchingumu?"

"Hmm.. Aku sudah putus dengannya.."

"Benarkah?Mianhae aku malah mengungkitnya"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Wookie? Setiap hari aku kan hanya disini, bagaimana mungkin bisa mendapatkan pengeran berkuda putihku"

"Pangeran berkuda putih? haha"

"Jangan menertawaiku. Kau kan yang duluan memulai permainan pangeran-putri ini, Wookie. Kau ingat?"

"Iya, iya, aku ingat kok. Kita ini putri yang sedang menunggu pangeran berkuda putih yang akan membuat kita bahagia selamanya"

"Haha..."

"Hyukie, bagaimana dengan anak pemilik peternakan itu?Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Maksudmu Siwon oppa? Dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain kok"

"Heh?benarkah?bukankah waktu dulu kau bercerita bahwa kalian baru saja pacaran?"

"Iya. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku putus dengannya. Ternyata dia sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain."

"Perjodohan di jaman sekarang masih ada ya"

"Ya begitulah. Disini kan pergaulannya sempit, Na."

"Apa orangtua Siwon oppa tidak tau kalau Siwon oppa sudah berpacaran denganmu?"

Hyukie menggeleng.

"Tidak. Siwon oppa bilang kalau secara tiba-tiba orangtuanya mengatakan bahwa ia telah dijodohkan. Walaupun oppa mengatakan bahwa ia telah berpacaran denganku, orangtuanya tetap saja tidak mengijinkan kami. Akhirnya kami putus dan sekitar seminggu yang lalu ia menikah."

"Mianhae Hyukie. Kamu malah jadi menceritakan hal ini padaku"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah tidak sakit hati lagi kok. Malah aku berteman baik dengan Kibum, istrinya Siwon oppa"

"Wah, kau memang hebat, Hyukie"

"Awalnya sie memang rasanya sakit banget. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada gunanya juga aku bersedih terus menerus."

"Iya, kau benar. Aku harus belajar darimu nie"

"Haha.. Tentu saja, aku kan sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini"

"Bisa saja kau, Hyukie. Haha"

"Wookie, kalau boleh tau, kenapa kamu putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau apa penyebab kami putus"

"Lho? Kok kamu sendiri tidak tau? Kamu tidak bertanya padanya?"

"Dia hanya meminta putus dengan alasan bahwa ia mencintai yeoja lain selama ini."

"Dia selingkuh?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu"

"Kau tau siapa orangnya?"

"Kyu tidak mau mengatakannya"

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yeoja lain yang mendekati Kyu?"

"Setahuku, yeoja yang dekat dengan Kyu dikampus hanya aku dan Sungmin, sahabatku. Tidak ada yang lain"

"Mungkin yeoja tersebut tidak kuliah ditempatmu"

"Kalau mengenai itu, aku tidak tau. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengetahuinya"

"Ya, mengetahui hal itu hanya akan membuatmu membanding-bandingkan cewek tersebut"

"Maksudmu, Hyuk?"

"Kalau kau tahu siapa yeoja tersebut, kau pasti akan membanding-bandingkan apa kelebihan yeoja tersebut darimu sampai-sampai Kyu meninggalkanmu"

"Hmm.. iya sie. Mungkin ini lebih baik"

"Kita senasib ya, Wookie"

"Iya, Hyuk. Kita mulai lagi kisah cinta yang baru bersama pangeran berkuda putih lainnya"

"Ya, kita harus cari yang lebih gagah, yang lebih keren, yang lebih segalanya dari mereka"

"Setujuu Hyukie, kalau bisa sie yang seperti G-Dragon BIGBANG.."

"TOP!" teriak Hyukie

"Aduh, Hyukie. Ga usah sampai teriak seperti itu deh. Kau kan persis disebelahku, tanpa teriak sekeras itu juga aku bisa mendengarmu. Kau mau membuatku tuli ya?" Kataku sambil mengusap-usap telingaku

"Mian, Wookie. Hehe.. Idola kita masih tetap sama ya"

"Iya. Padahal sudah 7 tahun ya."

"Andai pangeran berkuda putih yang ditakdirkan untukku adalah TOP, wah, aku seneng banget!"

"Jangan bermimpi setinggi itu, Hyuk. "

"Selagi sempat bermimpi, kita harus bermimpi. Oya, bukankah paman berkerja di Seoul, kau kan bisa ikut paman tinggal di Seoul. Kali-kali aja kau bisa kenalan dengan TOP oppa dan GD oppa"

"Amien..."

"Hoam, yuk kita tidur. Besok pagi kau temani aku memasak ya"

"Baiklah, tapi bangunkan aku ya"

Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Setelah menceritakan semua kejadian antara aku dan Kyu, ada sedikit rasa lega dalam hatiku. Apa yang dikatakan Hyukie benar. Buat apa aku terus bersedih dan memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik aku berusaha memikirkan masa depanku dan mencari pangeran berkuda putih yang lainnya...

"Wookie.. Ayo bangun"

"Engh..sebentar lagi.."

"Ini sudah pagi, ayo bangun"

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Aku merasa baru saja mulai tertidur namun ternyata hari sudah pagi.

"Jam berapa ,Hyuk?"

"Jam 5, ayo cepat bangun. Kau harus membantuku memasak"

Mwo?Jam 5? Ini terlalu pagi, biasanya jam 6 adalah jam bangun paling pagiku, itupun hanya kalau ada kuliah pagi jam 7. Selebihnya, aku pasti bangun jam 8.

Hoam. Aku menguap sekali lagi dan lagi

Rasanya mengantuk sekali, dengan langkah malas, aku masuk kekamar mandi. Setelah mandi, aku menyusul Hyuk ke dapur untuk memasak

"Kau bisa masak apa, Wookie?"

"Mie.."

"Selain mie, Wookie?"

"Tidak ada.."

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku hanya bisa masak mie. Kau lupa ya, dirumahku kan ada umma dan pembantu yang memasak dan mengurus rumah"

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku ajari kau masak telor mata sapi saja ya, cocok untuk pemula"

Setelah itu dimulailah 'kursus' memasakku dengan Hyukie. Hyukie berusaha mencontoh bagaimana memasak telor mata sapi yang benar dan aku menirukannya. Untuk pertama kali mencoba, ada rasa takut terkena cipratan minyak, namun akhirnya aku bisa juga memecahkan telor tersebut diatas wajan. Walaupun hasil akhirnya tidak begitu bagus karena telor tersebut tidak berhasil ku balik dengan baik, tapi untungnya tidak gosong.

"Tidak buruk untuk ukuran pemula" kata Hyukie

Setelah selesai menggoreng telor mata sapi. Aku melihat Hyukie yang memasak dengan sangat ahli seperti koki di acara tv. Apakah nanti aku akan bisa memasak sehebat Hyukie ya?

"Wookie, kau bisa memotong wortel?"

"Ani.."

"Aku akan ajarkan"

Hyukie lalu mengajarkanku cara memotong wortel.

"Kau potong wortel-wortel itu ya."

"Iya"

Aku mempraktekan apa yang dicontoh oleh Hyuk.

" Seperti itu kalau bisa potong lebih tipis lagi ya, itu terlalu tebal"

"iya"

Selesai memotong wortel, aku hanya melihat Hyukie membuat sop. Ternyata wortel yang kupotong-potong tersebut untuk dimasukkan kedalam sop. Setelah meracik dan memasukkan semua bumbunya, Hyukie menyuruhku mencicipi sop tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm..Enak. Seperti buatan halmeoni"

"Tentu saja, halmeoni kan mengajariku secara langsung."

"Masakannya sudah matang belum?"

Aku menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut, sosok halmeoni muncul di depan pintu dapur.

"Sudah" ucapku dan Hyukie bersamaan

"Baiklah, halmeoni dan ummamu akan menunggu di ruang makan ya"

Aku dan Hyukiepun segera membereskan peralatan masak dan menyajikan makanan diatas meja makan

"Hyukie, apa Wookie merepotkanmu?" tanya umma

"Ani. Wookie membantuku kok. Yang memasak telor mata sapi itu Wookie lho"

"Benarkah? Pantas bentuknya tidak bagus"

"Umma, jangan berkata seperti itu dong, aku kan sudah berusaha membuatnya" kataku sambil mempoutkan pipiku

"Haha. Iya-iya bentuknya tidak bagus tapi rasanya enak kok"

"Haha"

Kami tertawa bersama.

Setelah selesai makan, umma pulang kembali ke kota. Sementara aku membantu Hyukie mengantarkan minuman untuk para buruh di sawah Halmeoni. Halmeoni mempunyai sawah yang sangat luas. Untuk mengurus sawah-sawah tersebut, halmeoni memperkerjakan beberapa orang buruh dan setiap hari Hyukie lah yang biasanya mengantarkan minuman dan makanan kepada para pekerja tersebut.

Selama perjalanan, kamipun mengobrol.

"Hyukie, pernah ga merasa bosan tinggal di sini?"

"Hmm.. Tidak.. Aku senang tinggal di sini. Lebih baik aku tinggal disini dari pada di rumah, Wookie"

"Orangtuamu sering kesini?"

Hyukie menggeleng

"Tidak, mungkin mereka sudah lupa kalau mereka punya anak bernama Eunhyuk"

"Jangan berkata begitu, Hyukie"

Aku teringat tentang orang tua Eunhyuk. Orang tua Eunhyuk dan eonninya berada di Jepang. Appa Hyukie adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di Jepang sedangkan ummanya berada di Jepang untuk menemani dan mengurus eonninya yang sedang mengalami pengobatan di Jepang. Hyukie sendiri menolak untuk ikut ke Jepang dan ia memutuskan untuk di sini, mengurus dan menemani halmeoni.

"Tapi memang lebih baik aku disini, aku punya banyak teman jadi tidak akan kesepian.

"Nanti kenalkan aku ya pada teman-temanmu"

"Sip, Wookie. Setelah mengantar ini, aku akan mengajakmu ke taman"

Setelah mengantar minuman dan makanan kepada para buruh di sawah, Eunhyuk mengajakku kesebuah taman. Disana terdapat beberapa orang seumuran denganku dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menggembalakan kambing dan dombanya.

"Wookie, kenalkan ini Donghae" Ucap Hyukie

"Annyeong Lee donghae imnida" Ucap seorang cowok tampan dengan puppy eyes dilengkapi dengan topi jeraminya.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida"

Akupun berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Hae oppa, ini sepupuku yang dari kota."

"Ouw, pantas penampilannya beda banget sama kamu, Hyukie. Dia manis ga kaya kamu"

"Heh?Apa maksudmu?Aku ga manis gitu?"

"Haha" Aku menertawakan mereka

"Kok kamu malah tertawa sie, Wookie? Harusnya kamu bela aku dong"

"Mian Hyukie. Kalian lucu sie, ribut-ribut ga penting kaya gini. Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut-ribut lagi"

"HYUKIEEE!"

Kutengok sosok yang memanggil Hyukie dari kejauhan, sepertinya aku pernah melihat sosok itu

"Siwon oppa!" panggil Hyukie

Siwon?Oh, aku ingat. Pantas aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Dia kan mantannya Hyukie yang dulu pernah dikenalkan padaku.

"Annyeong Wookie. Uda lama ga ketemu" Ucap Siwon

"Ne"

Kulihat dibelakang Siwon muncul sesosok cewek manis.

"Ini Kibum, istriku." Ucap Siwon

Kulirik ke arah Hyukie, ia terlihat biasa-biasa ! Kalau aku, aku pasti tidak akan sanggup untuk berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Akupun berjabat tangan dengan Kibum

"Kim Ryeowook imnida"

"Choi Kibum imnida"

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Siwon

"Aku mau mengajak Wookie mengembala kambing bersama Hae oppa"

Heh?Mengembala?Bukannya tadi Hyukie cuma bilang mau memperkenalkan teman-temannya? Kenapa malah jadi mengembala kambing?

"ne..ne"

"Kalau begitu setelah selesai, kau ketempatku ya, Hyukie. Halmeoni meminta beberapa telor"

"Iya"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Siwon dan Kibum pergi.

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai untuk bicara

"Hyukie?"

"Akh, iya, Wookie. Wae?"

"Gwenchana?"

"Ne..."

"Akh, ayo kalian ikut aku. Katanya mau ikut mengembala" ajak Donghae

"Ne,kajja Wookie!"

Kamipun mengikuti Donghae dan mengembalakan kambing dan dombanya

Mbeee..mbee...mbee..

Suara kambing memenuhi sekelilingku.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terus menerus menyuruhku untuk mencoba menyentuh salah satu kambing tersebut. Akhirnya setelah berusaha memberanikan diri, akupun bisa mengelus tubuh salah satu kambing tersebut. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menertawakanku yang terlihat ketakutan menyentuh kambing tersebut.

Kamipun lalu pergi menuju ketempat makan para kambing tersebut. Ketika para kambing tersebut makan, kami duduk dibawah pohon dan mulai mengobrol. Setelah cukup lama mengobrol, kamipun membawa kambing-kambing tersebut ke pinggir sungai untuk minum. Dan setelahnya kami menggiring kambing-kambing tersebut untuk pulang dan masuk kekandangnya.

"Aku dan Wookie pulang dulu ya, Hae oppa"

"Ne.. Besok mau nemenin lagi ga?"

"Hmm. Tergantung Wookie mau ato ga, gimana, Wookie?"

"Boleh kok"

"oke deh, besok ketemuan ditempat tadi lagi ya."

Kamipun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hwaaa.. panas sekali ya"

"Benarkah? Kalau siang hari memang seperti ini, Wookie"

"Aku pengen cepet-cepet pulang dan minum es, pasti enak."

"Kita ke tempat Siwon dulu, Na"

"Akh, iya, hampir lupa. Kamu uda ga apa-apa, Hyukie?"

"Aku ga kenapa-napa kok tentang masalah Siwon oppa"

"Terus sama Donghae oppa gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Ikh, ga usah pura-pura deh. Dari cara kalian ngobrolpun uda keliatan kalau diantara kamu dan Donghae oppa pasti ada sesuatu."

"Jangan ngarang, Wookie"

"Aku ga ngarang kok. Kayanya Donghae oppa ada rasa deh sama kamu"

"Akh, jangan berpikir gitu. Nanti dikira aku yang ke ge-eran lagi"

"Haha"

Tidak lama kemudian, kamipun sampai kerumah Siwon oppa. Setelah mengambil sekeranjang penuh telur, kamipun pulang.

Hari-hari kamipun terus berlanjut, dan benar saja instingku. Secara diam-diam, aku dan Donghae oppa mengobrol. Dan setelah kupancing sedikit, oppa mengaku bahwa ia menyukai Hyukie. Namun ia masih tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya karena Donghae oppa tau bahwa Hyukie belum bisa melupakan Siwon seutuhnya...

_Rasa cinta dapat tumbuh dalam waktu sekejap_

_Namun untuk menghapus rasa cinta tersebut,_

_membutuh waktu seumur hidup._

_Rasa cinta menimbulkan kegembiraan_

_Namun rasa sakit karena cinta menimbulkan luka yang begitu mendalam_

_Luka yang hanya bisa disembuhkan seiring berjalannya waktu._

_Tbc~~_

Review~ Review~ No Flame!

Yg menunggu munculnya Yesung, tunggu 1-2 chapter lagi yaa^^

Baca FF Rere yang lainnya juga ya~~^^

Follow:: mysilverangel


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeong~Rere's back!

Mian kalo cerita geje,, typo & alur kecepetan~XD

review please..3

Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat Rerepublish chapter berikutnya.^^ Soalnya ff ini uda Rere ketik sampai tamat, tinggal dipublish..hehe XD

Enjoy it!

DLDR!

Ide cerita berasal seutuhnya dari otak Rere~Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF laen, adalah ketidaksengajaan~~

.::My (Un)Perfect Life::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Jessica, Tan Yesung, Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja), Choi Kibum (yeoja), Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

Summary:

Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan!

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

_CHAPTER 5_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, selama disini aku benar-benar melupakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi padaku dan Kyu. Aku berhasil melupakan kesedihanku karena putus cinta. Hal ini juga berkat bantuan Hyukie dan Hae oppa yang membuat hari-hariku sibuk. Tidak lupa juga dengan kambing-kambingnya Hae oppayang sukses membuat hari-hariku penuh dengan suara mbee-mbee. Terkadang kamipun menghabiskan waktu dengan Siwon oppa dan Kibum. Tidak ada perubahan pada sikap Siwon oppa kepadaku dan Hyukie. Akupun dengan mudah akrab dengan Kibum, terutama karena kesukaan kita sama, BIGBANG! Haha..Mungkin ini yang dinamakan The Power Of VIP ang menyatukan semua VIP dalam satu kesamaan, cinta pada Big bang! Kami benar-benar cocok dalam hal ini dan membuat Siwon oppa sampai kebingungan dengan pengetahuan kami yang hebat tentang Big bang.

Tidak terasa malam ini adalah malam terakhirku disini. Aku dan Hyukiepun mengobrol sebelum kami tidur

" Hyukie. Tidak terasa besok aku harus pulang"

"Iya, Wook-ah. Sering-sering main kesini ya"

"Iya. Oya, Hyukie, masih ingat kan beberapa hari yang lalu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Hae oppa sepertinya menyukaimu"

"Ya ya, aku ingat. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau misalnya Hae oppa nyatain cintanya ke kamu gimana?"

"Hmm.. entahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dulu, kenapa kamu bertanya seperti ini?"

"Cumas iseng aja, hehe"

"Aku masih ingin sendiri, Wookie. Walaupun kecil, namun masih ada tempat bagi Siwon oppa di hatiku.. Aku belum bisa melupakanya seratus persen."

Aku memeluk Hyukie. Aku merasa kalau kami ini senasib...

"Ya, aku tau kok, Hyukie. Akupun seperti itu. Hanya waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hati"

"Ya..Kita berjuang bersama-sama, Wookie"

"Iya"

Keesokan harinya, setelah selesai berkemas-kemas, aku dan Hyukie pergi menemui Hae oppa, Siwon oppa dan Kibum untuk berpamitan. Ketika kembali ke rumah, umma telah datang menjemputku.

"Halmeoni, Hyukie, aku pulang dulu ya"

"Iya, Wookie. Hati-hati ya" kata Halmeoni

Aku segera memeluk halmeoni dan Hyukie.. ada sedikit rasa enggan untuk pulang kerumah.

"Nanti kesini lagi ya. Kita masak-masak dan mengobrol lagi ya" Ucap Hyukie

"Iya,annyeong halmeoni. Annyeong Hyukie."

Dimobil,

"Chagiya, kenapa kamu tidak membawa handphone?"

"Tidak apa-apa,umma. Aku hanya kelupaan membawanya dan baru ingat ketika sudah dijalan. Wae umma?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Ming mencarimu"

"Aku akan menelponnya nanti"

Sungmin..Aku benar-benar lupa untuk mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku menginap dirumah halmeoni selama seminggu. Ia pasti mencariku.  
Kyuhyun..apakah Kyu menceritakan kepada Ming kalau ia memutuskanku?  
Aargh..Aku harus menelpon Ming secepatnya.

...

"Wookie... ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai"

Aku mengucek mataku. Sampai? Astaga aku tertidur selama diperjalanan

"Ayo turun,chagi"

"iya"

Aku lalu turun dan mengangkat koperku.

"Noona, mana oleh-olehnya?" tanya Minho,adikku

"Noona bawa makanan dari rumah halmeoni. Nih" kataku sambil menyodorkan bungkusan makanan padanya

"Hore!"

Minhos mengambil bungkusan makanan tersebut dariku dan segera berlari kedapur, meninggalkanku dan umma yang memandangnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku meninggalkan umma dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Ku ambil handphoneku dan menekan tombol power. Tidak lama, masuklah puluhan SMS dan pemberitahuan telepon dari Ming dan beberapa teman lainnya. Setelah membaca SMS-SMS tersebut, aku segera menelpon Ming.

"Yeboseyo"

"WOOKIE! Kenapa tidak mengabari kalau kau kerumah halmeonimu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Tiba-tiba kau menghilang tanpa kabar, semua SMS yang aku kirim pending, ku telpon malah tidak aktif" ucap Ming tanpa henti

"Minahae. Aku lupa banget bilang ke kamu. Aku sendiri lupa kalau aku berjanji untuk ikut umma kesana."

"Lalu kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif?"

"Aku lupa membawanya dan baru ingat ketika sudah dijalan"

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Aku sudah tau kalau kau sudah putus dengan Kyu, aku kira kau menghilang gara-gara putus dengan Kyu"

"Kyu yang memberitahukannya padamu?"

"I..iya. Kyu yang cerita. Aku khawatir kamu akan sedih terus menerus makanya aku ingin menghiburmu. Tapi handphonemu malah mati"

"Mian Ming. Aku sedang ingin sendiri jadi handphonya ku matikan. Aku sudah ga apa-apa kok. Tenang saja"

"Syukurlah, aku takut kamu _down_ terus"

"aku sudah merasa baikan kok,Ming. Kau sendiri kan tau kalau aku ini adalah orang yang ceria"

"Iya,iya. Baguslah kalau begitu. Namja didunia ini banyak,Wookie. Apalagi yang lebih hebat dari Kyu. Tinggal dipilih! "

"iya. Oya,apa kamu tau siapa orang yang Kyu cintai?"

"hmm..tidak, aku tidak tau. Kenapa,Wookie?"

"aku hanya penasaran saja siapa orang tersebut. Dikampus kan yeoja yang dekat dengan Kyu kan hanya kita"

"Hmm..aku ga tau,Wookie. Dia ga cerita"

"Ouw,yaudah Ming.. Kamu ga usah khawatirin aku,urus aja kuliahmu."

"iya, Wookie. Syukurlah kalau kamu ga _down _gara-gara hal ini. Hwaiting!"

"Ne, annyeong"

Klik!

Telepon terputus.

Ming, kamu memang sahabat terbaikku~

Setelah putus dengan Kyu, aku mencoba melupakannya dan mengisi hari-hariku dengan berjalan-jalan bersama Ming, entah itu ke mall, cofeeshop sampai ke petshop.

Tidak terasa hari wisuda tiba! Akhirnya aku berhasil meraih gelar sarjanaku !

"Akhirnya Wookie jadi sarjana. Anak umma memang hebat"

"Iya umma,aku seneng banget"

"Appa bangga padamu,chagi"

"hehe,pastinya dong. Akukan hebat"

"Wookie~ini bunga dan bonekanya. Selamat ya" ucap Ming sambil menyodorkan bunga dan boneka wisuda berbentuk jerapah (?) kepadaku

"Ming! Gomawo" ucapku sambil memeluk Ming

"semester depan gantian ya, Wookie."

"iya,semester depan aku yang bakal bawain kamu bunga dan boneka"

Kami tertawa.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa Kyupun lulus bersama denganku...Dia bahkan menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik...Tapi, karena hubungan kami sudah putus, aku merasa sedikit enggan untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya...Sudahlah, ia pasti sudah mendapat banyak ucapan selamat dari teman-teman lainnya.

Malam itu, kami makan malam disebuah restauran. Namun, secara tidak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok yang kukenali. Itu kan Ming dan Kyu..Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Ada apa, chagi?" tanya umma

"Akh, ani umma"

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat makan. Jangan melamun saja"

"Iya"

Akupun melanjutkan makanku. Sambil makan, aku berpikir, apa yang Kyu dan Ming lakukan disini? Apa Kyu dan Ming makan malam berdua? Jangan-jangan orang yang Kyu sukai itu...Ming?

Selesai makan aku meminta ijin untuk ke kamar mandi. Namun sebenarnya aku mencari-cari sosok Kyu dan Ming. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan.

Ketemu!

Disalah satu meja disudut ruangan, aku melihat Kyu dan Ming. Ku dekati mereka.

"Kyu..Ming.."

Mereka menatap kearahku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ekh..Wookie.. .."

Kulihat Ming kesulitan untuk berbicara. Kenapa?Apa aku benar-benar menangkap basah kalian?

"Apa?apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku

"I..ini ga seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Wookie..aku dan Kyu..kami.."

"Ming sekarang pacarku. Aku dan Ming saling mencintai. Apa salahnya kami makan malam berdua untuk merayakan kelulusanku?"

Hah? apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?  
"Apa?apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanyaku

"Aku..Dari awal bertemu dengan Ming, aku menyukai Ming dan Ming juga menyukaiku. Tapi karena Ming ga ingin menyakiti hatimu, makanya kami merahasiakan hal ini."

Hah?Apa?Bagaimana mungkin?Ming adalah sahabat terbaikku sedangkan Kyu adalah orang yang kucintai..Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?Kenapa kalian mengkhianatiku?

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Jangan menangis!Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah!

Ming mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Wookie, mianhae."

"Lepaskan!"  
Aku mendorong Rita.

"Kami melakukan ini karena tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu"  
"Hah?bagaimana mungkin tidak menyakiti hatiku kalau kalian mengkhianatiku?"  
"Wookie, mianhae..jeongmal mianhae"

"Jahat!Kalian jahat!Kalian tega sekali melakukan hal ini padaku!Aku benci kalian!Kalian menyebalkan!"

Aku berlari meninggalkan Ming dan Kyu dengan air mata yang mengalir.  
Hiks, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal ini dibelakangku? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling kusayang, tapi mereka malah mengkhianatiku. Aku benci!sangat benci mereka! Jahat!Ming jahat!Kyu jahat! Tega sekali mereka membohongiku selama 2 tahun ini!Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka lagi!

Aku berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat berantakan seperti ini. Ku usap air mataku dan berusaha untuk tampil seperti biasanya. Setelah itu aku keluar dan menuju ke meja makanku.

Setelah itu, aku hanya diam.

"Chagiya, ada apa?" tanya mama

Aku hanya menggeleng.

Umma membelai lembut rambutku, aku menoleh ke arahumma dan kami saling bertukar pandang. Umma sepertinya menyadari ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi padaku.

"Yeobo, kita pulang sekarang ya. Minho, kau sudah selesai kan?" tanya umma

Appa dan Minho mengangguk.

Setelah papa membayar bill nya, kamipun pulang. Didalam mobil aku hanya diam, Pikiranku penuh dengan Ming dan Kyu. Aku duduk disebelah mama sedangkan Minho duduk disebelah appa yang mengemudikan mobil. Umma mengalungkan tangan kirinyanya di bahuku dan memiringkan kepalaku sehingga kepalaku terjatuh pada bahu kiri mama. Tangan lembut mama membelai rambutku. Umma seakan mengetahui bahwa saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah tempat untuk bersandar. Aku merasa rapuh. Hatiku hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya padahal rasa sakit hati karena putus dengan Kyu belumlah sembuh seutuhnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Air mataku yang sudah tidak dapat kubendung lagi akhirnya mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagiaku..Hari yang kunanti-nantikan..Hari kelulusanku.. Tapi kenapa mereka malah menghancurkannya?!

"Wookie, kau kenapa? Ada apa chagi?" tanya Umma  
Umma masuk ke kamarku dan membelai rambutku. Aku lalu menangis dalam pelukan umma.

Setelah merasa tenang, aku menceritakan semua kejadian pada umma. Walaupun umma adalah ummaku, tapi aku merasa sangat dekat dengan beliau, umma dapat menjadi seorang teman yang sangat baik dan penuh pengertian. umma mendengarkan semua ceritaku dan memberiku saran agar aku melupakan semua itu dan mulai kehidupan baru bersama appa di Seoul. Kupikir itu juga merupakan jalan yang baik. Aku bisa menghindar dan melupakan masalah Ming dan Kyu. Aku juga bisa mencari pengalaman berkerja disana. Akupun memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran umma. Seoul, i'm coming!

_Tbc~~_

Review~ Review~ No Flame!

Yg menunggu munculnya Yesung, dichapter depan yaa^^

Baca FF Rere yang lainnya juga ya~~^^

Follow:: mysilverangel


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong~Rere's back!

Mian kalo cerita geje,, typo & alur kecepetan~XD

review please..3

Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat Rerepublish chapter berikutnya.^^ Soalnya ff ini uda Rere ketik sampai tamat, tinggal dipublish..hehe XD

Enjoy it!

DLDR!

Ide cerita berasal seutuhnya dari otak Rere~Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF laen, adalah ketidaksengajaan~~

.::My (Un)Perfect Life::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Jessica, Tan Yesung, Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja), Choi Kibum (yeoja), Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

Summary:

Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan!

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

_CHAPTER 6_

Setelah selesai mempacking barang-barang, aku, appa dan umma bersiap berangkat ke Seoul. Tidak ada yang mengetahui rencana kepergian ini selain kami. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan siapapun mengenai hal ini. Yah, walaupun jarak Incheon-Seoul dekat, appa lebih memilih untuk menetap diapartemen di Seoul, alasannya karena appa sibuk mengurus perusahaannya, sehingga bila harus bolak-balik Incheon-Seoul akan terasa melelahkan.

"Chagi, jangan lupa bawa handphonemu" kata appa mengingatkan

Handphone? Kulihat handphoneku yang masih berada didalam tas ketika kami pergi makan malam sekeluarga untuk merayakan kelulusanku. Handphoneku sudah mati, baterenya sudah habis. Ku ganti baterenya dengan batere cadangan yang kupunya dan mengaktifkan handphoneku.

Total 57 missed call dan 34 message dari Ming.

Segera ku nonaktifkan kembali dan kumasukkan kedalam koper tanpa melihat isi pesan dari Ming. Aku tidak peduli apapun isi pesan tersebut. Aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Kyu dan Ming! Melihat merekapun aku sudah tak sudi!

**_Roda kehidupanku semakin bergerak turun._**

**_Lingkungan yang baru membawa kejutan dalam duniaku._**

**_Membuatku keluar dari zona amanku,_**

**_Dan memasuki zona yang baru, yang belum pernah kumasuki._**

**_Zona yang penuh dengan misteri._**

**_Housemate-ku, pekerjaan baru, dan bos yang menyebalkan..._**

Appa mengendarai mobil menuju Seoul. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan mencoba untuk bekerja di perusahaan papa di Seoul. Ini terkesan mendadak. Namun toh appa dan umma mengijinkan. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. SEOUL. Untuk sementara umma akan ikut tinggal denganku di Seoul, katanya sie umma enggan berpisah denganku, namun entah kenapa aku merasa kalau umma dan appa merencanakan sesuatu.

Sesampainya di Seoul, mobil segera menuju ke perusahaan appa. Kata appa, ia harus mengecek sesuatu di perusahaan selain itu, appa ingin mengajakku berkeliling perusahaan. Ketika sedang berkeliling perusahaan, sesosok namja datang menghampiri appa.

Kulihat sosok cowok di depanku. Ia terlihat sangat tinggi..hmm..apa bukan aku yang terlalu pendek ya?! #Lupakan. Kulitnya putih seperti susu, rambut sebahunya dicat merah. Ia mengenakan kemeja formal. Satu kata untuknya, keren!

"Wookie-ah, kenalkan. Ini Yesung" ucap appa

"Annyong haseyo.." Kataku sambil memberikan senyum manisku

"Oh, jadi ini bocah yang ahjussi maksud kemarin" ucap namja tersebut

WHAT?BOCAH?!APA-APAAN NAMJA INI?! Penampilan oke tapi sikap BIG NO!

"Haha...ne..Wookie-ah, ini Yesung. Kamu bisa panggil dia oppa, dia lebih tua darimu." Kata appa

Oppa? Tapi penampilannya terlalu dewasa untuk dipanggil oppa, lebih pantas kalau di panggil ahjussi.

"Oppa? Bagaimana kalau ahjussi saja?"

"HEI! Aku masih muda! Jangan panggil aku ahjussi"

"Tapi penampilanmu seperti ahjussi"

"Penampilanmu sendiri seperti bocah SMP. Tinggimu pasti hanya 150cm"

Apa?Dia mengejekku! Aku sadar aku tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran yeoja tapi kan tidak perlu sampai mengataiku anak SMP, anak SMA juga kan bisa!

"Lebih baik terlihat lebih muda dari pada terlihat tua" balasku

"Biarin, dari pada kamu. Umur sudah tua tapi penampilan dan tingkah laku masih kekanak-kanakkan"

"Ikh! Apa-apaan sie ahjussi! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Wookie, Yesung, hentikan. Kalian kan baru bertemu, kenapa malah ribut-ribut" lerai appa.

"DIA MENYEBALKAN!" Ucapku dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali." Kata umma

"Kompak? Dia yang ikut-ikutan aku, ma "

"Siapa juga yang ikut-ikutan bocah SMP kaya kamu"

"Kau menyebalkan! Sana! Pergilah! Jangan deket-deket aku!" Ucapku sambil mendorong namja menyebalkan itu

"Hei...Ckck.. dasar anak manja"

Anak manja? Dia mengataiku anak manja? Siapa juga yang bersikap manja?

"Appa..."

"Wookie.. sudah.. Sekarang kita pergi..Kau tentu sudah lapar kan" perintah papa

Dengan perasaan sebal, kamipun berjalan menuju parkiran. Tunggu! Kenapa namja menyebalkan itu ikut berjalan dengan kami?!

"Appa, kenapa ahjussi ini ikut dengan kita?"

"Yesung akan ikut makan siang dengan kita" jelas appa

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Sudahlah Wookie, ayo cepat masuk"

Aku mempout kan pipiku dan memasang tampang cemberut. Dengan terpaksa aku masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Kali ini Yesung yang mengemudikan mobil dan appa duduk disebelahnya. Aku dan umma duduk di kursi tengah.

"Wookie chagi, jangan cemberut terus dong. Harusnya kamu senang karena akhirnya kan kamu bisa ke Seoul"

"Iya umma.."

Makan. Makan. Makan! Perutku rasanya sangat lapar...Sejak pagi belum satupun makanan masuk kedalam perutku.. Terlalu sibuk berkemas-kemas.

"Wah, si anak manja kelaparan ya?"

"Berhenti menyebutku anak manja, dasar ahjussi"

"Panggil aku oppa, jangan ahjussi. Aku belum setua itu"

"Ahjussi..Yesung ahjussi"

"Aku masih muda, jangan memanggilku ahjussi. Umurku belum setua appamu"

"Tapi appa masih terlihat muda. Tidak seperti kau!"

Appa tertawa mendengar perkataanku

"Wookie sudah, jangan ribut-ribut terus. Appa pusing mendengar kalian ribut terus dari tadi" kata Appa

"Dia menyebalkan, pa"

"Kau juga menyebalkan, anak manja"

"Yesung ahjussi"

"Anak manja!"

"Wookie, Yesung, hentikan. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun. Yesung, tolong kau parkirkan mobilnya ya."

"Iya" jawab Yesung

Kamipun turun dan segera masuk ke rumah makan tersebut. Menurut papa, inilah rajanya restaurant diwilayah sini. Setelah memesan makanan, sekitar 15 menit kemudia, makanan mulai berdatangan. Akupun segera mulai memakan-makanan tersebut. Hmm..yummy!

"Hei anak manja, makannya jangan buru-buru begitu. Kau kelaparan ya?"

Aku berhenti mengunyah dan melihat ke arah namja menyebalkan itu.

"Apa?Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?Tidak pernah melihat orang setampan aku ya?"

Glek! Makanan yang terdapat didalam mulutku langsung tertelan begitu saja.

"Uhuk uhuk"

Aku terbatuk-batuk. Segera kuambil gelas minumku dan segera meminumnya. Semua ini gara-gara namja menyebalkan itu! Aku menatap kesal kearah Yesung ahjussi. Cih, dia malah tertawa melihatku. Dasar ahjussi menyebalkan!

Setelah kenyang makan, kamipun segera menuju ke apartemen appa. Akh, lega rasanya kalau sudah sampai. Ini artinya aku akan segera terbebas dari ahjussi menyebalkan itu!

"Wookie, kamarmu diatas, yang paling ujung ya"

"Iya, pa"

Segera kuangkat koperku dan segera menuju ke atas. Ketika aku menaiki tangga, kulihat ahjussi menyebalkan itu ikut naik bersamaku

"Ahjussi, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku?Mengikutimu? Enak saja!"

"Lalu kenapa kau juga ikut naik kesini?"

"Kamarku kan diatas"

"Hah? Kau tinggal disini juga?"

"Tentu saja. Akh, sudahlah, aku naik duluan. Kau jalannya lama sekali, seperti kura-kura"

Setelah berkata begitu, ahjussi menyebalkan itu berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Dasar ahjussi menyebalkan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi"

"Huh, bantu bawain koperku kek!"

Ahjussi itu berhenti melangkah dan berjalan kearahku. Tangan besarnya menyentuh pipiku. Deg! Deg! Ditatap sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdegup sangat cepat apalagi oleh cowok tampan seperti ahjussi. Aku terpesona melihatnya.

"Hei anak manja! Kau tidak bisa membawa kopermu sendiri ya? Ouw, aku lupa. Tubuhmu terlalu kecil untuk membawa koper seberat ini. Dasar anak kecil"

Aku tersadar setelah mendengar perkataannya. Hilang semua rasa terpesona yang tadi aku rasakan.. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ahjussi itu menarik koperku dari tanganku dan membawakan koperku sampai ke depan kamarku. Akupun mengikutinya.

Hmm..Ahjussi ini baik juga. Mau membantuku walaupun terus menerus mengataiku anak manja.

"Dasar anak manja" Ucapnya setelah meletakan koperku didepan pintu kamarku

Ia berbalik dan menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarku.

"Ahjussi.." kataku ketika ia hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Gomawo" kataku dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ada sedikit rasa malu dan gengsi untuk mengucapkannya. Tapi toh dia sudah membantuku membawa koperku yang teramat-sangat berat ini, jadi aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

"Mwo? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, bisa lebih keras?"

"Gomawo.."

"Hah? Apa?"

"GOMAWO" teriakku kesal.

"Ne" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamarnya

Deg! Wajahnya sangat tampan ketika ia tersenyum... Akh, apa yang kupikirkan. Biarpun wajahnya tampan, ia tetap ahjussi menyebalkan!

Segera kumasuki kamarku dan mulai menata kamarku. Kamar ini akan menjadi kamarku untuk sekarang dan beberapa tahun mendatang... Setelah selesai menata kamarku, aku keluar kamar, berniat untuk ke toilet.

Klek! Pintu kamar sebelahku terbuka dan muncullah ahjussi menyebalkan itu dengan penampilan yang rapi seperti tadi

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ikh, siapa juga yang melihatmu? Ke ge-er an!"

Aku segera meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju ke toilet sementara ahjussi itu turun ke bawah. Dari atas dapat ku lihat ia menyapa umma lalu pergi. Ikh, ahjussi itu sok sopan didepan umma! Ketika keluar kamar mandi, aku bergegas turun ke bawah

"Umma, ahjussi itu kemana?"

"Ahjussi? Maksudmu Yesung? Tentu saja ia kembali bekerja, ini masih jam kerja, chagi"

"Ouw.."

"Kenapa mencarinya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ma"

"Kau tidurlah, kau perlu istirahat. Umma akan bangunkan ketika makan malam."

"Iya, ma"

Aku meninggalkan mama dan masuk kekamarku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur, empuknya. Rasa kantukpun datang menghampiriku...

_I wished I can Find a new love and forget all bout HIM_

_Tbc~~_

Review~ Review~ No Flame!

Yg menunggu munculnya Yesung,sudah muncul tuwh~^^

Baca FF Rere yang lainnya juga ya~~^^

Follow:: mysilverangel


	8. Chapter 8

Mian kalo cerita geje,, typo & alur kecepetan~XD

review please..3

Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat Rerepublish chapter berikutnya.^^ Soalnya ff ini uda Rere ketik sampai tamat, tinggal dipublish..hehe XD

Enjoy it!

DLDR!

Ide cerita berasal seutuhnya dari otak Rere~Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF laen, adalah ketidaksengajaan~~

.::My (Un)Perfect Life::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Jessica, Tan Yesung, Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja), Choi Kibum (yeoja), Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

Summary:Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan!

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

_CHAPTER 7_

Secara perlahan, aku membuka mataku. Gelap. Sepertinya hari sudah hampir malam. Terdengar suara umma yang memanggil-mangil namaku dari balik pintu dan menyuruhku untuk segera turun untuk mengikuti makan malam. Aku beranjak dari kasurku, menyalakan lampu kamarku dan segera turun. Kulihat dimeja makan, appa,umma dan ahjussi sudah duduk.

Selama makan malam, appa dan ahjussi terusa membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan.

"Wookie, mulai besok kau ikut appa ke perusahaan ya, katanya kau mau berkerja kan?"

"Iya, appa" jawab ku

Dengan ikut ke perusahaan appa, aku tidak akan berlama-lama berada dirumah, aku akan bisa menghindari ahjussi menyebalkan ini!

"Besok kau harus bangun pagi, chagi. Kita akan berangkat jam 7 pagi"

"Iya, appa"

"Anak manja bisa bangun pagi?" ucap ahjussi menyebalkan itu

"Tentu saja bisa, jangan meremehkanku!"

"Aku jamin kau pasti akan telat"

"Tidak! Aku akan memasang alarm, aku tidak akan telat!"

"Kita lihat saja besok"

Ugh! Ahjussi menyebalkan! Ku pastikan besok aku tidak akan telat!

Kring!Kring!Kring!

Engghh...Berisik! Aku menggapai-gapai meja di sebelahku, mematikan alarm tersebut tanpa melihat jamnya. Mataku masih terasa sangat berat. 5 menit lagi deh...Aku masih ingin tidur...

Tok tok tok!

"Anak manja!Anak manja!"

Aaarrrgghh.. suara ahjussi menyebalkan itu!

"BERISIK!" teriakku

"Ini sudah siang, cepat bangun! Kau kan akan mulai bekerja hari ini"

Bekerja?! Astaga..Aku benar-benar lupa. Segera aku bangun dan melihat jam. Apa?Jam 6.25 , segera aku bangun dan keluar dari kamarku menuju kamar mandi. Aku telat!

Selesai mandi, aku memakai kemeja ungu dan rok hitam selutut. Aku segera turun kebawah dan kulihat appa dan ahjussi menyebalkan itu sudah terlihat sangat rapi.

"Kau telat, Wookie-ah. Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat lho" ucap appa sambil menunjukan arlojinya

"Mianhae appa..Kajja!"

"Dasar anak manja"

Mwo? Apa sie maunya ahjussi ini? Aku sengaja menghindarinya tapi ia malah memulainya terlebih !

"Diam kau! ahjussi menyebalkan!"

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah membangunkanmu, kenapa kau malah membentakku?"

"Wookie, Yesung sudah. Jangan ribut-ribut, ini masih pagi."

"Ayo appa, kita segera berangkat. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini dengan ahjussi menyebalkan ini" Kataku sambil menarik tangan appa agar kami bisa segera pergi.

"Wookie, umma sudah buatkan sandwich, makan dijalan ya" Kata umma sambil menyerahkan kotak tupperware padaku

"Ne umma. Gomawo"

Aku dan appapun segera masuk ke mobil dan pergi menuju ke perusahaan appa. Dimobil akupun memakan sandwich yang umma berikan. Ingatanku melayang berusah mengingat seperti apa perusahaan appa. Setahuku perusahaan appa adalah perusahaan tekstil yang cukup terkenal. Dan kalau tidak salah, untuk di Korea sendiri, perusahaan appa melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan "WHYSTYLE", perusahaan garmen yang juga cukup terkenal dengan produknya yang unik dan nyaman. Dan sejujurnya aku juga menyukai pakaian-pakaian produksi WHYSTYLE karena selain model-modelnya bagus, pakaian-pakaiannya nyaman ketika dipakai.

Beberapa kali appa pernah memberiku gaun pesta produksi JR, anak perusahaan WHYSTYLE, dan gaun-gaun tersebut sangat indah dan nyaman ketika digunakan. Dan itu membuatku penasaran, siapakah yang mempunyai ide untuk menciptakan gaun seindah itu...

Setelah sampai di perusahaan, kami menuju ke lantai paling paling atas.

"Appa, aku akan bekerja sebagai apa?

"Hmm.. sekretaris pribadi..sekaligus asisten.."

"Sekretaris pribadi? Tapi aku kan seorang akuntan, appa"

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau menjadi seorang sekretaris, pekerjaanmu lebih mudah, chagi"

"Hmm.. baiklah"

"Aku akan menjadi sekretaris pribadi appa kan?"

"Ani. Buka appa, tapi direktur muda."

"Direktur muda? Siapa? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Ini ruangannya sekaligus menjadi ruanganmu juga."

Appa membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah sosok yang kukenal duduk dikursi direktur muda yang dimaksud appa...

AHJUSSI MENYEBALKAN ITU!

"Hai, anak manja!" sapa sang ahjussi dengan senyumannya #killersmile

Okelah, aku akui dia terlihat tampan dan menawan. Aku sedikit berdebar-debar ketika melihatnya. Oops, tiba-tiba aku teringat sikap menyebalkannya, dan...hei..Tadi dia memanggilku anak manja?! Kutarik kembali semua pujianku untuknya, dia tidak tampan, dia tidak menawan dan DIA ADALAH AHJUSSI MENYEBALKAN!

"Appa, kenapa ada dia lagi disini?"

"Yesung merupakan direktur di perusahaan ini dan kamu akan menjadi sekretaris pribadinya."

"Kenapa harus dia, appa? Kenapa aku ga jadi sekretaris appa aja?"

"Karena appa dan umma akan pergi berlibur ke Hawaii, Wookie chagi"

"Mwo? Kalau appa berlibur jadi yang mengantikan appa siapa? Si ahjussi ini?"

"Wookie, jangan panggil Yesung dengan sebutan ahjussi, dia sekarang atasanmu."

"Ne, betul apa yang appamu katakan, anak manja"

"Sekali ajhussi tetap saja ahjussi!"

"Sudah, kalian jangan ribut terus. Titip Wookie ya, Yesung"

"Beres, ahjussi. Serahkan saja padaku" ucap ahjussi menyebalkan itu sambil memberikan smirk padaku..

"Appa, appa mau ningalin Wookie sama ahjussi ini?"

"Tentu saja, ini ruanganmu, chagi. Appa harus pergi mengurus beberapa hal sebelum appa pergi berlibur. Jangan merepotkan Yesung ya"

Setelah appa berkata seperti itu, appa meninggalkan aku.

"Selamat datang di ruanganku anak manja. Ini wilayahku dan kau bawahanku, jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku" ucap Yesung ahjussi sambil memberikan _evil smile_-nya. Sepertinya hal yang buruk akan terjadi padaku. Hwaaaa...Appa tolong! Kenapa appa menempatkanku sebagai sekretaris pribadinya?!

*****************************3 _JR 3*************************_

"Ambilkan majalah"

"Angkat teleponnya"

"Antarkan map ini keruangan sebelah"

"Ambilkan berkas di lantai 5"

"Wookie, tolong buatkan kopi"

Aaaaarggg! Ahjussi menyebalkan! Dia terus saja menyuruh nyuruhku. Aku ini kan sekretarisnya, bukan pembantunya! Kenapa dia tidak menyuruh office boy aja?

"Ahjussi! Aku ini kan sekretaris, bukan pembantumu. Kenapa tidak menyuruh office boy saja?"

"Hei, aku atasanmu. Aku bebas menyuruhmu melakukan semua itu. Mengerti?"

"Cih, dasar ahjussi menyebalkan!"

"Berisik, dasar anak manja. Cepat lakukan apa yang aku suruh"

Dengan terpaksa kubuatkan kopi untukknya. Gulanya berapa ya? Hmm.. tidak perlu gula deh, biar si ahjussi itu merasakan pahitnya kopi ini!

"Nih " ucapku sambil meletakan secangkir kopi diatas mejanya

Setelah meletakan kopi itu aku duduk kembali di kursi kerjaku. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku tidak melakukan apapun, tidak ada tugas yang ia berikan padaku, aku hanya duduk santai dan beronline ria kalau ia tidak menyuruh-nyuruhku. Aku melirik ke arah ahjussi, ia sedang bersiap untuk meminum kopinya. Slurp! Wajahnya sangat lucu ketika ia meminum kopi dan merasakan pahitnya kopi tersebut. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menertawakannya, rasakan, dasar ahjussi menyebalkan!

Ahjussi itu meletakan kembali cangkirnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan evilnya.

"Kopi apa ini? Pahit sekali! Kau tidak bisa membuat kopi ya, anak manja?"

"Pahit? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, nih, kau bisa mencobanya"

"Kalau begitu minumlah sambil menatapku, pasti akan terasa manis" ujarku sambil memberikan senyum termanisku. Maksudku sie, ingin sedikit menggodanya.. Biasanya tidak ada yang tidak luluh bila melihat senyum manisku.

Yesung ahjussi membuang muka, ia menghela nafas lalu memberikan evil smilenya padaku sambil berjalan kearahku..

"Awwww..sakit.."

Ahjussi itu mencubit pipiku

"Hei anak manja, jangan menggodaku ya! Senyuman manismu tidak akan mempan dihadapanku"

"Awww... lepaskan! Sakittt"

"Ini balasan atas kopi pahitmu"

"Ahjussi menyebalkan!"

Aku mengelus-elus pipiku yang dicubit oleh ahjussi menyebalkan. Pasti pipiku memerah nie. Dasar ahjussi menyebalkan!

Tok Tok Tok

"Yesung-ssi..."

Sesosok namja tampan muncul dari balik pintu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua, ia lebih tinggi dari ahjussi. Tapi kuyakin umurnya pasti lebih muda dari ahjussi. Mereka berbicara mengenai pergelaran fashion show terkenal yang akan diselenggarakan di Paris. Namja tampan itu sepertinya menyadari diriku yang dari tadi hanya melihat kearah mereka.

"Nugu?" tanya namja tampan tersebut

"Wookie, perkenalkan dia ini rekanku, namanya Zhoumi, dia berasal dari China." Kata ahjussi

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida"

"Ne, Zhoumi imnida. Panggil aku Zhoumi oppa, tidak perlu terlalu formal."

"Ne,Zhoumi oppa"

Wah, Zhoumi oppa selain tampan, ia juga sangat ramah, berbeda 180 derajat dengan ahjussi menyebalkan ini. Selain itu, cara bicaranya ketika berbahasa Korea sangat lucu..mungkin karena ia terbiasa berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa mandarin, sehingga logatnya terasa aneh ditelingaku

"Mwo? Oppa? Kau memanggil dia oppa? Kenapa kau memanggilku ahjussi? Aku dan Zhoumi seumuran."

"Heh? Seumuran? Tapi ahjussi terlihat lebih tua dibanding Zhoumi oppa."

"Kau! Dasar anak manja yang menyebalkan!"

"Awwww"

Ahjussi menjewer telingaku di depan Zhoumi oppa. Ini memalukan! AHJUSSI MENYEBALKAN!

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar terus. Ayo kita makan siang" kata Zhoumi oppa

" Iya, ayo makan, oppa." Kataku

"Yesung-ssi?Tidak ikut makan?" tanya Zhoumi oppa

"Kau dan Wookie pergi makan saja. Aku masih sibuk"

Setelah meninggalkan ahjussi menyebalkan itu, aku dan Zhoumi oppa segera ke kantin dan memesan makanan. Menu makananku sengaja kusamakan dengan Zhoumi oppa karena menurut Zhoumi oppa, inilah makanan-makanan yang paling enak direstaurant ini. Saat makan, aku mengobrol dengan Zhoumi oppa. Dan dari dialah aku tau bahwa ahjussi dan Zhoumi oppa adalah desainer di perusahaan "WHYSTYLE. Dan mereka jugalah yang mendirikan anak merek "WHYSTYLE" yaitu "JR"... Bingung? Oke, aku jelaskan~~ Jadi "WHYSTYLE" adalah merek untuk pakaian yang diproduksi secara massal sedangkan "JR" adalah merek untuk pakaian yang dibuat berdasarkan request konsumen, pakaian mewah yang dijual dengan jumlah terbatas, maupun pakaian yang digunakan untuk pergelaran fashion show. Aku cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa ahjussi adalah seorang desainer "JR". Apakah benar bahwa ahjussi itu yang menciptakan gaun-gaun pesta yang mewah dan indah itu?Apakah ahjussi sehebat itu?Apa gaun-gaun pesta "JR" yang selama ini kusukai itu adalah buatan ahjussi?

"Wookie.. Kau melamun?"

"Akh,, tidak oppa. Aku hanya memikirkan apakah benar ahjussi yang menciptakan gaun-gaun "JR"."

"Ahjussi? Maksudmu Yesung-ssi? Kenapa kau meragukannya?"

"Wajahnya tidak menunjukan bahwa dia adalah seorang desainer.."

"Haha.. Wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang desainer, lebih cocok menjadi model kan?"

"Iya.." jawabku spontan

Ekh? Kenapa aku mengiyakan?

"Ekh.. ani.. maksudku.."

"Kau sudah mengiyakan, Wookie. Perkataan tidak bisa ditarik kembali." Ucap Zhoumi oppa memotong perkataanku

"Maksudku bukan begitu, oppa. Sikapnya menyebalkan! Tidak cocok menjadi seorang desainer."

"Tapi desainer "JR" hanya aku dan Yesung-ssi lho. Dan sebagian besar Yesung-ssi yang membuat gaun pesta."

"Heh? Benarkah?Hanya kalian berdua?"

"Iya, makanya produksi "JR" itu terbatas, benar-benar limited stock"

"Ouw..."

"Tadinya aku seruangan dengan Yesung-ssi. Tapi karena appamu mau berlibur jadi Yesung-ssi yang sementara mengisi posisi appamu"

"Ouw.. Berarti aku merebut posisi oppa ya? Kan sekarang aku yang seruangan dengan ahjussi"

"Hmm.. ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Makanya nikmati saja."

"Nikmati? Rasanya bagai di neraka. Ia terus menerus menyuruh aku melakukan berbagai hal yang tidak penting"

"Haha. Nikmati saja"

Menikmati?Apa yang harus kunikmati?Menikmati disuruh-suruh dan diperintah-perintah oleh ahjussi?

Setelah selesai makan, aku kembali ke ruanganku. Ku lihat ahjussi sedang sibuk mencoret-coret kertas. Ku dekati ahjussi tersebut dengan maksud ingin melihat apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Hei, anak manja, berhenti melihatku seperti itu"

"Ikh, siapa yang melihatmu, yang aku lihat itu gambarmu. Bukan dirimu!"

"Sudah menjauhlah. Di mejamu sudah ada agenda yang berisi jadwal untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Kata ahjussi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang ia coret-coret.

Kudekati mejaku dan melihat buku agenda yang dimaksud. Astaga! Jadwalnya padat banget! Rapat, bertemu klien, memilih kain, diskusi dengan para penjahit...dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kau harus menemaniku melakukan semua itu"

"Tapi..ini padat banget! Bukannya sebagai direktur cukup duduk, menandatangani dokumen dan ikut rapat saja?"

"Aku ini bukan hanya direktur, tapi juga desainer. Aku tetap harus mengobrol dengan klien secara langsung untuk mengetahui keinginan klien."

"Ouw. Baiklah, jadi besok aku akan mulai bekerja yang sesungguhnya kan? Tidak hanya disuruh mengantar file saja kan?"

"Iya, anak manja"

"Aku tidak manja!"

"Bagiku kau tetap anak manja"

"Dasar ahjussi menyebalkan!"

_Tbc~~_

Review~ Review~ No Flame!

Yg menunggu munculnya Yesung,sudah muncul tuwh~^^

Baca FF Rere yang lainnya juga ya~~^^

Follow:: mysilverangel


	9. Chapter 9

Mian kalo cerita geje,, typo & alur kecepetan~XD

review please.. =3

Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat Rerepublish chapter berikutnya.^^ Soalnya ff ini uda Rere ketik sampai tamat, tinggal dipublish..hehe XD

Enjoy it!

DLDR!

Ide cerita berasal seutuhnya dari otak Rere~Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF laen, adalah ketidaksengajaan~~

.::My (Un)Perfect Life::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Jessica, Tan Yesung, Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja), Choi Kibum (yeoja), Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

Summary:Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan!

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

_CHAPTER 8_

"Appa.."

Aku berlari kearah appa yang baru saja masuk keruanganku

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Wookie?"

"Appa lihat deh"

Aku menunjukan agendaku kepada appa

"Ahjussi menyusun jadwal yang sangat padat dan aku harus menemaninya" ucapku sambil mempoutkan pipiku

"Kau kan hanya menemani Yesung,chagi. Yesung yang bekerja pasti lebih lelah darimu"

"Tuh, dengarkan perkataan ahjussi, dasar anak manja" kata ahjussi sambil memberikan _evil smile_ nya padaku.

"Cih, ahjussi menyebalkan! Baiklah, aku akan berjuang, appa!Hwaiting"

"Nah, ini baru anak appa, ayo kita pulang."

"Iya"

Aku, appa, dan ahjussipun segera pulang. Dirumah umma telah menyiapkan makanan, kamipun segera menyantap makan malam tersebut. Selama makan malam, appa membicarakan mengenai rencana liburannya dengan umma. _Honey moon_ kedua mereka. Dan hal yang dikatakan appa sangat mengagetkanku. Appa dan umma akan mulai berlibur besok dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan si ahjussi menyebalkan ini!

"Appa, apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Appa dan umma sudah merencanakan ini sejak kau memutuskan untuk ke Seoul. Hanya 3 minggu, Wookie-ah. Tidak lama kan?" kata umma

"3 minggu? Itu lama, ma. Aku kan ingin umma menemaniku selama di Seoul"

"Kau sudah dewasa, Wookie. Masa ditinggal 3 minggu saja tidak berani"

"Wookie kan emang anak manja" kata ahjussi

Aaarggg! Lagi-lagi ahjussi menyebalkan itu mengataiku anak manja!

"Bukan! Aku bukan anak manja! Baiklah, appa dan umma berlibur saja! Aku bisa kok hidup sendiri" kataku

"Sendiri? Kau kan akan tinggal bersama dengan Yesung,chagi. Ahjussi titip Wookie ya, Yesung" kata appa

Oops, aku melupakan ahjussi itu! Ahjussi itu kan juga tinggal di rumah ini. Kalau appa dan umma pergi, berarti aku hanya akan tinggal berdua dengan ahjussi itu?!

"Appa, masa aku harus tinggal berdua dengan ahjussi ini? Nanti kalau anak appa yang cantik ini di apa-apain ahjussi ini gimana?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak berniat pada anak manja sepertimu! Bentuk tubuhmu saja masih seperti anak SMP. Aku tidak akan tergoda padamu, jadi berhentilah menggodaku."

Ikh! Ahjussi menyebalkan! Dia mengejekku lagi! Menggoda? Siapa juga yang menggoda ahjussi menyebalkan seperti dia!

"Aku juga tidak berniat menggoda ahjussi menyebalkan sepertimu! Kau bukan tipeku"

"Kau juga bukan tipeku, anak manja"

"Yesung,Wookie, hentikan. Kalian jangan ribut-ribut terus"

"Dia menyebalkan, pa" / "Dia menyebalkan, ahjussi"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalian akan tinggal berdua selama 3 minggu, jangan membuat kacau rumah dan perusahaan ya." kata appa

******************************_JR_*****************************

Keesokan paginya appa dan umma pergi dan memulai liburan mereka. Sedangkan aku, ditinggal berduaan dengan ahjussi menyebalkan ini...

"Hari ini kita akan ke tempat klien, kau catat semua yang klien itu inginkan, ya" kata Yesung

"Iya. Aku sudah membawa catatan dan alat tulisku. Tenang saja."

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang. Ayo masuk ke mobil"

Ahjussi masuk ke mobil dan aku mengikutinya, tapi aku lebih memilih duduk dikursi tengah dari pada duduk disebelah kemudi.

"Hei, kenapa tidak duduk disebelahku?"

"Ani"

"Kalau kau duduk ditengah, aku akan terlihat seperti sopirmu. Cepat pindah"

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau." Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku :P

"Dasar anak manja"

Setelah itu kamipun segera menuju ke tempat klien kami

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke toko kue"

"Toko kue? Yang mana?"

"Itu toko Cherry"

"Heh?Toko Cherry yang terkenal itu?"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, anak manja"

"Ayo cepat kesana. Aku ingin mencicipi kue di toko itu. Toko itu sangat terkenal lho"

"Aku juga tau toko itu terkenal, tapi kita kesana untuk bekerja, bukan untuk membeli kuenya."

"Setelah selesai bekerja, kita makan kuenya ya"

"Tidak, kau lupa ya jadwal kita kan sangat padat."

"Tapi kan kita masih punya banyak waktu"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat turun, kita sudah sampai"

Kulihat Toko Cherry masih tutup, sepertinya masih terlalu pagi untuk membuka toko. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ahjussi langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan muncullah seorang waitress dan langsung mengantar kami ke lantai 2. Sang pemilik toko sudah menunggu kami. Setelah bercakap-cakap ringan, sang pemilik toko mengutarakan keinginannya untuk membuat seragam waitress. Akupun mencatat semua keinginan sang pemilik toko. Setelah itu kamipun menanyai beberapa orang waitress mengenai baju seragam yang mereka inginkan. Sebenarnya kesimpulannya sama, mereka ingin baju seragam yang membuat mereka terlihat manis dan terlihat ceria dan bersemangat. Dan tambahan, sang pemilik ingin agar pada seragam tersebut terdapat pita pada bagian belakangnya. Setelah selesai, kamipun berpamitan dengan pemilik dan para waitress. Tapi pandangan mataku tidak bisa lepas dari kue-kue yang sudah tertata rapi dietalase dan lagi, aroma kue-kue tersebut benar-benar...menggiurkan..

"Ahjussi, kita makan kue dulu ya"

"Mwo? Tidak bisa, ini masih jam kerja, anak manja"

"Huh, ahjussi menyebalkan!Aku kan belum makan apapun dari pagi"

"Aku juga belum makan apapun, sama kan?"

"Makanya kita makan dulu disini. Oppa setuju kan?"

"Oppa? Kau hanya memanggilku oppa kalau ada maunya saja, dasar anak nakal!"

"Ayolah oppa...jebal.."

"Hmm..Ne, apa yang kau mau?"

"Horeee~Yesung oppa baik deh, gomawo. Aku mau Sugarsweet cake, minumnya..."

"Biar aku yang pesankan. Kau cukup duduk saja disana"

Sebelum ahjussi berubah pikiran, aku segera menuruti perkataan ahjussi. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan ahjussipun duduk dihadapanku setelah selesai memesan cake. Tidak lama datanglah seorang waitress membawakan dua buah Sugarsweet cake, secangkir susu coklat panas dan secangkir kopi.

"Kenapa memesan susu coklat untukku?"

"Anak kecil harus banyak minum susu biar tinggi."

"Anak kecil? Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Sudahlah jangan membantah. Diminum saja, rasanya enak kok"

Slurp! Hmm~manis... Rasanya enak, berbeda dengan susu coklat biasanya. Akupun segera memakan Sugarsweet cake yang ada di hadapanku. Yummy~Rasanya manis..enak.. Tidak salah kalau cake ini merupakan cake handalan toko ini dan sangat terkenal sampai keluar negri.

"Terlalu manis..." kata ahjussi setelah memakan sesendok cake tersebut

"Ini enak kok"

"Ini terlalu manis. Cepat habiskan punyamu. Kita harus segera pergi ke pabrik"

"Ne"

Akupun segera memakan cake punyaku. Rasanya benar-benar enak. Tidak cukup hanya memakan ingin memakannya lagi..dan lagi..Aku memakan cake tersebut dengan lahap. Setelah menghabiskan cake tersebut ,kulihat ahjussi hanya meminum kopinya saja. Ia tidak menyentuh cake itu lagi.

"Ahjussi, kenapa tidak menghabiskan cake nya?"

"Terlalu manis, aku tidak suka"

"Kalau begitu untukku saja ya" Kataku sambil menarik piring berisi cake itu ke hadapanku dan mulai memakannya.

"Hei anak manja, nanti kau gendut lho"

"Biarin. Yang penting rasanya enak!"

Deg! Ahjussi itu tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat tampan...Matanya menatap lembut ke arahku..Tangannya perlahan mendekati pipiku...dan menyentuhnya...

"Awwww"

Ahjussi mencubit pipiku

"Hei anak manja, kenapa bengong? Terpesona dengan ketampananku ya?"

"Tidak! Ahjussi ke ge-er an"

"Haha.. cepat habiskan. Kita masih harus bekerja"

Segera kuhabiskan cake itu dan segera memasuki mobil. Mobilpun meluncur menuju ke pabrik. Disana kami bertemu dengan Zhoumi oppa. Zhoumi oppa membantu ahjussi memilih-milih kain yang akan digunakan. Setelah memutuskan kain apa yang akan digunakan, aku dan ahjussi kembali ke perusahaan. Ada rapat dengan para dewan komisaris mengenai beberapa macam proyek baru yang akan dilaksanakan.

"Hei anak manja.."

"Ne?"

"Selama rapat kau cukup diam saja, jangan mengatakan hal apapun kecuali jika kau ditanya."

"Waeyo?"

"Orang-orang didalam itu menyebalkan."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Menyebalkan?Benarkah? Bukankah orang-orang di dalam sana adalah petinggi perusahaan.

Aku dan ahjussi masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Tidak lama seluruh kursi yang ada diruangan tersebut telah terisi dan rapatpun dimulai. Yang dibahas dalam rapat kali ini adalah tentang proyek pembuatan sepatu. "WHYSTYLE" ingin melebarkan sayapnya ke industri sepatu. Menurut ahjussi, jika ingin melaksanakan hal tersebut, harus merekrut desainer sepatu yang handal agar model sepatu tersebut sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Namun beberapa orang menentang hal tersebut karena bila menggunakan desainer yang handal tentu harus mengeluarkan uang yang cukup besar merekrutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu merekrut desainer baru. Kita sudah mempunyai cukup banyak desainer. Tentu selain mendesain pakaian, merekapun bisa mendesain sepatu." Kata salah satu ahjussi berkaca mata

" Tidak bisa, tidak mungkin menyuruh para desainer untuk bekerja merangkap sebagai desainer pakaian dan sepatu. Mereka sudah fokus dan terspesialisasi pada bidangnya masing-masing." Ucap Yesung ahjussi.

"Kalau begitu, rekrut saja desainer yang baru atau _fresh graduate_ agar biaya untuk merekrutnya tidak mahal." ucap ahjussi lainnya

"Benar, kita bisa menekan harga. Selain itu,dengan mengandalkan nama "WHYSTYLE" yang sudah cukup besar dan terkenal, dapat dipastikan sepatu tersebut akan laku terjual." Ucap namja lainnya yang diikuti anggukan beberapa petinggi lainnya

Cih, dasar licik! Mereka mau meraih untung sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mengandalkan merek yang sudah terkenal. Padahal walau merek terkenal, tapi kalau model dan kualitasnya buruk, tidak akan ada yang mau beli. Nanti malah gara-gara sepatu yang tidak laku mengakibatkan nama "WHYSTYLE" jatuh. Lagian kan untuk menekan harga bisa dengan cara lain.

"Tapi kalau model sepatu yang kita keluarkan cenderung aneh atau standar, akan sulit untuk laku walaupun "WHYSTYLE" sudah terkenal. Lebih baik bila pada saat peluncuran perdana kita mengeluarkan model-model yang unik, cantik, dan menarik sehingga dapat menciptakan image yang baik sekaligus menarik para pelanggan" kata Zhoumi oppa

Setuju oppa! Zhoumi oppa emang daebak!

"Benar juga apa yang Zhoumi-ssi katakan, tapi biaya untuk merekrut desainer-desainer ternama cukup mahal" kata salah satu petinggi perusahaan

"Aku hanya mengatakan desainer handal, bukan desainer terkenal. Desainer handal belum tentu desainer terkenal." Ucap Yesung ahjussi

"Tepat sekali. Lebih baik kita mencari desainer-desainer muda berbakat sehingga bisa menggali potensi mereka, ya kan Yesung-ssi" Kata Zhoumi oppa

"Ya, sepertinya satu orang desainer senior sudah cukup untuk menjadi guru bagi para desainer muda" kata Yesung ahjussi

"Baiklah, kami akan merencanakan budget secepatnya. Tapi, siapa desainer senior yang harus kita rekrut? Dan dari mana kita dapatkan para desainer muda?" tanya salah satu ahjussi yang diikuti anggukan para ahjussi lainnya

"Biar aku dan Yesung-ssi yang mengurus hal itu. Untuk desainer muda, cukup dipatok harga standar, tapi untuk desainer senior, untuk merekrutnya sepertinya memerlukan pengeluaran yang lebih agar mereka mau bekerja sama dengan kita." Kata Zhoumi oppa.

Para petinggi mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, kami setuju."

Setelah itu rapat selesai. Para petinggi perusahaan keluar satu per satu dan tinggalah aku, ahjussi dan Zhoumi oppa.

"Akhirnya selesaiiii" kataku

"Cih, rapat menyebalkan!" kata Yesung ahjussi

"Sudahlah Yesung.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, Wookie pasti lapar kan?" kata Zhoumi oppa sambil merangkul ahjussi

"Iya, ayo kita makan" kataku

"Anak manja kelaparan ya?" kata ahjussi sambil mencubit pipiku

"Awww..sakit" kataku sambil mengelus pipiku yang pasti memerah gara-gara dicubit ahjussi.

Kenapa sie ahjussi suka sekali mencubit pipiku? Menyebalkan!

Setelah itu kamipun makan di kantin. Selama di kantin, ahjussi dan Zhoumi oppa membahas mengenai seragam yang akan di buat untuk toko Cherry. Mereka terlihat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau membahasnya di kantor saja..." kataku menyela pembicaraan mereka

"Habiskan dulu makananmu baru berbicara seperti itu. Kau tidak sadar kalau kami menunggumu?"

Kulihat makanan ahjussi dan Zhoumi oppa memang sudah bersih, tinggal makananku saja yang masih belum habis.

"Mianhae...Makanku memang lambat" Kataku sambil mempoutkan pipiku

"Aegyo-mu tidak akan mempan padaku. Cepat habiskan" kata ahjussi

"Yesung-ah, jangan seperti itu. Wookie, makannya pelan-pelan saja. Nanti kau malah tersedak" kata Zhoumi oppa. Zhoumi oppa emang lebih baik di bandingkan ahjussi.

Selesai makan kami segera menuju ke kantor ahjussi. Zhoumi oppa dan ahsjussi mulai sibuk mencoret-coret kertas dan mendiskusikan mengenai seragam waitress sedangkan aku hanya duduk manis, melihat dan mendengarkan mereka. Jujur, aku cukup terkagum-kagum dengan ahjussi dan Zhoumi oppa. Ide-ide mereka dalam membuat desain pakaian sangat hebat. Setelah lama berdiskusi, akhirnya jadilah desain seragam yang utuh. Hmm.. sepertinya ada yang kurang. Akh, pita!

"Ahjussi, pemilik toko menginginkan pita di belakang baju" kataku

"Aigoo, aku melupakannya. Anak manja pintar juga ya" kata ahjussi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, aku sudah dewasa!" Kataku sambil merapikan rambutku.

Ahjussipun segera mencoret-coret kertasnya.

"Selesai deh. Besok kita akan mulai membuatnya,Zhoumi-ah"

"Oke deh. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku ya, annyeong Wookie"

"Ne, annyeong oppa"

"Hei anak manja, kembali ke mejamu dan lakukan apapun sesukamu asal jangan mengangguku"

"Tanpa disuruhpun aku tidak akan menganggu ahjussi"

Akupun kembali ke tempatku dan mulai beronline-ria. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah ahjussi. Ia mulai sibuk mencoret-coret buku desainnya. Wajahnya ketika ia serius sangat tampan. Memang sie, aku akui ahjussi itu tampan. Lekuk wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya..semuanya terlihat _perfect_...

Deg! Mataku dan ahjussi bertemu. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku. Kalau ditatap terus menerus seperti ini aku bisa _melting_.. Ini bahaya! Segera ku palingkan wajahku dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan komputer dihadapanku. Akupun mencuri pandang kepada ahjussi yang tengah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan coret-coretnya, benar-benar tampan...Tapi kalau mengingat semua sikapnya yang menyebalkan, pasti itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa ahjussi ini masih single.

Iseng-iseng kuketik nama 'Yesung' pada kolom search di website "WHYSTYLE". Muncul! Namanya tercantum dalam kolom desainer. Nama lengkapnya Kim Jong Woon, salah satu desainer "JR". Ku klik namanya dan muncullah sedikit biodata mengenainya.

**Nama : Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**

**Tanggal lahir : 24 Agustus 1978**

**Posisi : Desainer "LIONEL" 2000 - sekarang**

** Kepala Desainer "LIONA" 2001 - sekarang **

**Tgl masuk : 10 Juni 2000**

Ouw.. Jadi nama lengkapnya Kim Jong Woon..Tunggu! Tahun 1978, berarti umurnya 34 tahun, berbeda 12 tahun denganku!

"Wookie.."

Ahjussi bekerja mulai tahun 2000.. Sudah 12 tahun ia bekerja..Tahun 2000, berarti umur ahjussi masih 22 tahun. Hebat! Setahun setelah bekerja ia langsung menjabat kepala desainer "JR". Tunggu! Bukankah "JR" memang baru muncul tahun 2001?

"Wookie..Apa yang kau lihat"

"Hwaaaaa"

Kaget! Aku sangat kaget ketika mendengar suara ahjussi tepat di sebelah telingaku. Aku segera berdiri dan membelakangi monitor dengan maksud menghalangi ahjussi agar ahjussi tidak melihat layar monitorku.

"Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang-ulang tapi kau tidak mendengarnya"

"Akh.. ahjussi kembali saja ke sana. Jangan mengangguku" kataku sambil mendorong ahjussi

"Hei, apa yang berusaha kau tutupi dariku?"

"Tidak, tidak ada"

"Gyaaa"

Ahjussi menarik tubuhku sehingga tubuhku jatuh ke dadanya. Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat! Gawat kalau sampai ahjussi mendengarnya!

"Kau mencari informasi tentangku? Kenapa tidak langsung menanyakannya padaku?"

Astaga! Karena deg-degan aku sampai lupa kalau harus menutupi layar monitor yang masih menampilkan biodata ahjussi.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? "

"Hei anak manja, wajahmu seperti apel lho" kata ahjussi sambil memegang kedua pipiku dengan tangan besarnya

Aku hanya diam. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Wajahku terasa sangat panas dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

"Kau tertarik padaku ya?" kata ahjussi sambil mencubit kedua pipiku

"Awww..ahjussi menyebalkan!" kataku sambil balik mencubit pipi ahjussi

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Ayo pulang" Kata ahjussi setelah melepaskan cubitannya.

"I..iyaa"

Setelah itu kamipun pulang. Kembali ahjussi yang menyetir sementara aku duduk dikursi tengah.

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahui diriku, kau tinggal bertanya langsung padaku. Tidak perlu mencari informasi tersebut di internet"

"Kau ke ge-er an, ahjussi"

"Tapi kenyataannya kan memang seperti itu. Kau sampai mencarinya di internet"

Aku hanya diam. Baiklah! Aku kalah! Aku tidak bisa mengelak perkataannya karena aku memang mencari informasi tentang ahjussi di internet.

"Apa yang membuatmu penasaran tentang diriku?"

"Umur..umur ahjussi..Aku penasaran dengan umur ahjussi, kenapa ahjussi terlihat tua sekali"

"Mwo? Dasar anak nakal. Aku masih muda!"

"Tapi umur ahjussi berbeda 12 tahun denganku. Itu sudah sangat tua"

"Terserah kau. Yang penting aku masih terlihat tampan"

"Ahjussi ke ge-er an!"

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu kan? Wajahmu saja tadi sampai memerah"

"Berhenti! Jangan membahasnya lagi"

"Haha.."

Dasar ahjussi menyebalkan! Oya, apa kutanyakan saja mengenai "WHYSTYLE" dan "JR" ya?

"Ahjussi.. kenapa ahjussi memilih bekerja di WHYSTYLE?"

"Hmm..WHYSTYLE itu perusahaan ayahku. Ayahku meninggal sebelum aku siap menggantikannya jadi ayahmu lah yang menggantikan posisi ayahku."

"Ouw..Lalu kenapa ahjussi bisa menjabat sebagai kepala desainer JR ? Padahal ahjussi belum lama bekerja di WHYSTYLE kan?"

"Aku yang mengusulkan untuk mendirikan JR. Jadi akulah yang menduduki jabatan kepalanya."

"Ouw..Kenapa ahjussi mendirikan JR?"

"WHYSTYLE hanya membuat pakaian untuk digunakan sehari-hari dan diproduksi secara massal. Oleh karena itu aku mengusulkan sesuatu yang berbeda. JR memproduksi pakaian-pakaian yang unik, memiliki tema tertentu dan dibuat dengan jumlahnya terbatas."

"Ouw.."

"Mana yang kau sukai?WHYSTYLE atau JR?"

"Hmm..Aku suka WHYSTYLE karena pakaiannya nyaman ketika digunakan. Tapi aku juga suka kok dengan dress dan gaun pesta buatan JR, bajunya indah, unik namun nyaman digunakan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka ahjussi bisa membuat pakaian sebagus itu"

"Kau meremehkanku ya?"

"Habis ahjussi menyebalkan sie. Makanya diumur setua inipun ahjussi belum juga menikah."

"Menikah?Aku belum pernah memikirkan hal itu. Itu bukan hal penting dalam hidupku"

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sejauh ini aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri jadi aku belum memerlukan istri."

"Ahjussi kan tidak tinggal sendirian tapi tinggal dengan appaku"

"Hmm..iya sie. Tapi aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri kok. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menikah?"

"Aku belum siap.."

"Hmm...aku lupa. Kau kan anak manja. Mengurus diri sendiri saja belum tentu bisa, bagaimana mungkin kau mengurus keluarga"

"Aku bisa kok! Jangan meremehkanku"

"Kalau begitu sesampai dirumah kau harus memasak makan malam kita"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Untuk menunjukan kalau kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri"

"Baiklah. Aku memang bisa kok"

Hmm..Apa yang harus kumasak? Aku kan tidak bisa memasak apapun...Ugh..dasar ahjussi menyebalkan!

TBC~~

Review~ Review~ No Flame!

Baca FF Rere yang lainnya juga ya~~^^

Follow:: mysilverangel


	10. Chapter 10

Mian kalo cerita geje,, typo & alur kecepetan~XD

review please.. =3

Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat Rerepublish chapter berikutnya.^^ Soalnya ff ini uda Rere ketik sampai tamat, tinggal dipublish..hehe XD

Enjoy it!

DLDR!

Ide cerita berasal seutuhnya dari otak Rere~Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF laen, adalah ketidaksengajaan~~

.::My (Un)Perfect Life::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook(yeoja),Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin(yeoja),Jessica, Tan Yesung, Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja), Choi Kibum (yeoja), Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,OOC,Transgender,

Rate: T

Summary:Harta, Kasih sayang orang tua, Pacar yang perfect sama dengan kehidupan yang yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kehidupan sempurnanya berubah 180 derajat dimulai dengan putusnya ia dengan Kyu,ummanya yang hamil lagi& sang bos,Yesung yg super duper menyebalkan!

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present================================_

_CHAPTER 9_

Masak?Apa yang harus kumasak? Aku kan tidak bisa masak?! ingat! Waktu di tempat halmeoni kan Hyukie mengajariku memasak telor. Aku akan memasak telor dadar saja, itu kan mudah!

Sesampai dirumah, aku segera menuju dapur. Sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Hyukie ajarkan, aku mulai mempraktekan membuat telor.

"Ahjussi duduk saja, aku akan antarkan makanannya setelah selesai" Kataku pada ahjussi yang berdiri sekitar 1 meter dariku.

"Tidak. Ahjussi menyuruhku menjagamu jadi aku harus menjagamu"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan terluka hanya karena memasak"

"Aku bukan mengkhawatirkan dirimu tapi aku mengkhawatirkan dapurku. Kalau aku tidak menjagamu, kau bisa membuat dapurku berantakan"

"Huh, ahjussi menyebalkan!"

Aku mengacuhkan ahjussi dan mulai memecahkan telor dan mengocoknya. Tidak lupa aku menambahkan garam pada telor tersebut. Selanjutnya tinggal menunggu minyak panas dan menuangkan telor tersebut.

"Hei anak manja, kau tidak mencicipi rasanya dulu?"

"Mencicipi? Ini kan masih mentah"

"Coba kau cicipi dulu rasanya..sedikit saja"

Aku mencelupkan jari telunjukku dan menjilatinya. Manis! Lho? Harusnya terasa asin, kenapa manis?

"Kau salah memasukkan garam. Yang kau masukkan itu gula" ucap ahjussi

Jinja?!Pabbo!Pabbo!Pabbo! Aku memalukan diriku sendiri! Ahjussi menyebalkan ini pasti akan mengejekku!

"Sudahlah, kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang memasak"

Akupun meninggalkan ahjussi dan duduk diruang makan. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian tercium aroma sedap..dan muncullah ahjussi dengan dua piring penuh nasi goreng

"Malam ini makan ini saja."

Akupun segera mencicipi nasi goreng buatan ahjussi. Kalau rasanya aneh aku akan mengejeknya. Hmm~yummy! Rasanya enak!Aku suka!

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Biasa saja"

"Setidaknya lebih enak dari pada telor manis buatanmu"

"Berhentilah mengejekku"

"Haha.. Anak manja tidak bisa masak, ya" kata ahjussi sambil mencubit pipiku

"Kenapa sie ahjussi suka sekali mencubit pipiku?"

"Karena kamu lucu"

Lucu?Aku lucu? Apanya yang lucu? Ini pertama kali ada yang mengatakan kalau aku lucu. Biasanya Kyunie mengatakan kalau aku cantik..atau manis...

Kyuhyun...Kenapa aku jadi teringat padanya?Akh..Lupakan!Lupakan! Aku harus melupakan Kyu! Kyu sudah menjadi milik orang lain! Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya, itu hal yang sia-sia!

Selesai makan, aku duduk di sofa diruang tengah dan menonton tv. Besok hari Sabtu dan perusahaan libur. Jadi aku dapat tidur malam dan bangun siang.

"Ini untukmu" kata ahjussi sambil menyerahkan sesuatu.

Aku membukanya dan di dalamnya terdapat sim card baru.

"Kau meminta nomor baru kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku meminta appa membelikanku nomor baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku berpikir untuk mengganti nomorku agar aku dapat terlepas dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Itu sudah ku belikan"

"Ne...gomawo"

Aku melihat nomor yang tertera pada case sim card tersebut. Digit terakhirnya nomor kesukaanku, 2929. Ini kebetulan atau ahjussi ini sengaja memilihnya untukku?

"Kenapa hanya dilihat? Kau tidak ingin memakainya?"

"Akan ku pakai kok"

Aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan memasangkan sim card tersebut ke dalam handphoneku. Sudah lama aku tidak memegang handphoneku. Aku memutuskan hubungan dengan teman-teman lamaku. Melalui facebook, twitter dan email, teman-teman menanyakan kabarku terutama Sungmin. Tapi hatiku masih sakit dengan perbuatan Sungmin dan Kyu.

Drrrtt...

Nomor tidak dikenal memanggil. Siapa?

"Yoboseyo"

"Hei anak manja, ini aku. Save nomorku ya"

Klik! Telepon terputus.

Aku mensave nomor tersebut dengan nama _Yesung Ahjussi... _hihi..

Kira-kira ahjussi mensave nomorku dengan nama apa ya?

***********************************JR************* ********************

Tok tok tok

"Wookiw bangun!"

Enngh.. Ini kan hari Sabtu, aku kan libur. Kenapa ahjussi membangunkanku pagi-pagi? Dengan langkah malas aku membuka pintu kamarku.

"Wae?"

"Cepat bangun dan mandi! Hari ini kau harus membersihkan rumah"

"Hah?Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau kan nganggur. Sana! Cepat mandi!" kata ahjussi sambil mendorongku menuju ke kamar mandi.

Dengan terpaksa aku masuk kamar mandi dan segera mandi. Setelah selesai, kulihat ahjussi menungguku di depan kamarku.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan peralatannya dibawah. Kau tinggal menggunakannya saja."

"Ahjussi, kenapa tidak membayar pembantu untuk membersihkan rumah?"

" perlu pembantu untuk membersihkan rumah. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing masuk kerumah!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau menyapu dan mengepel lantai"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Cepat sapu dan pel lantainya!"

"Kenapa bukan ahjussi saja?"

"Aku sibuk. Banyak hal penting yang harus kukerjakan. Selamat bekerja anak manja" kata ahjussi sebelum masuk ke kamarnya

"AHJUSSI MENYEBALKAN!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya,aku tidak akan memasak makanan untukmu" kata ahjussi dari dalam kamar.

"Huh,menyebalkan!"

Dengan terpaksa aku mulai menyapu. Andai appa memberiku uang maka aku tidak mungkin mengandalkan ahjussi untuk membelikan makanan untukku. Yah, dari pada aku tidak dapat makan, lebih baik aku melakukannya. Padahal dirumahku sendiri saja aku belum pernah menyapu, apalagi mengepel. Kalau menyapu sie, aku dulu melakukannya sewaktu tugas piket. Tapi kalau mengepel lantai, ini pertama kalinya.

Selesai! Aku telah selesai menyapu lantai. Sekarang tinggal mengepel lantai. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Masa aku harus bertanya kepada ahjussi? Dia pasti akan mengejekku. Hmm, aku akan melakukan seperti yang bibi pembantu lakukan.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang bibi pembantu lakukan. Aku mengambil ember yang telah disiapkan ahjussi lalu mengisinya dengan air dan sabun, memasukan lap pel dan mulai mengepel lantai.

Kurasakan kalau tubuhku sudah mulai lelah. Padahal aku masih belum menyapu dan mengepel lantai atas. Aku duduk di pinggir tangga dengan niat hanya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Hei anak manja, kenapa duduk disini?Sudah selesai?" kata ahjussi dari ujung tangga

"Belum, aku hanya istirahat"

Ahjussi turun dan melihat hasil pekerjaanku

"Mwo?Kenapa lantainya jadi basah semua?"

"Namanya juga baru di pel jadi pasti masih basah"

"Tapi ini bukan basah lagi namanya. Tapi banjir"

"Yang penting aku sudah mengepel lantainya. Kalau ahjussi tidak suka kenapa tidak ahjussi saja yang mengepel?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Cih,dasar menyebalkan!"

"Hei,maksudku itu baik. Kalau lantainya sebasah ini, nanti kamu bisa jatuh kepleset"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak secereboh itu"

"Terserah kau tidak tanggung jawab kalau sampai kau jatuh"  
"Aku juga tidak butuh tanggung jawab ahjussi"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ahjussi kembali kekamarnya.

Cih, dasar ahjussi menyebalkan! Sok sibuk! Dia pasti sedang bersantai dikamarnya sedangkan aku harus banjir keringat gara-gara mengepel lantai.  
Aku mengambil lap pel dan ember disebelahku dan berniat untuk melanjutkan mengepel lantai. Tiba-tiba...

"Hwaa"

Bruk! Byur!

"WOOKIE!"

"Ugh...appo..."

Aku mengelus pantatku yang mencium lantai. Secara tidak sengaja aku jatuh terpleset dan jatuh. Seluruh air didalam emberpun tumpah.

"Wookiw, gwaenchana?" tanya ahjussi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahku.

"Sa..kit.."

"Aku sudah memperingatkan, kenapa tidak hati-hati"

"Jangan memarahiku, aku kan sedang kesakitan"

"Gyaa"

Ahjussi mengendongku ala bridal style dan membawaku ke kamar mandi. Ahjussi mengelap tangan dan kakiku dengan handuk basah dan mengelapnya kembali dengan handuk kering. Setelah itu ia mengendongku kembali dan membawaku kekamarku.

Ahjussi...Kenapa jadi baik sekali padaku? Apa karena ia merasa bersalah telah menyuruhku membersihkan rumah sehingga aku jadi seperti ini?

"Bajumu basah,cepat ganti" setelah berkata seperti itu, ahjussi meninggalkanku.

Akupun segera mengganti bajuku. Selesai mengganti baju, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk, tidak di kunci." Kataku

"Ini, oleskan di bagian tubuhmu yang sakit" kata ahjussi sambil menyerahkan sebotol salep padaku

"Ahjussi...Gomawo.."

"Ne"

Setelah itu ahjussi meninggalkanku.

Setelah memakai salep, aku keluar untuk mengembalikan salep. Kulihat ternyata ahjussi yang melanjutkan pekerjaanku mengepel lantai. Aku mengurungkan niatku dan kembali masuk kekamar.

Ahjussi..Gomawo.. Gara-gara kecerobohanku selain harus mengurusku, akhirnya ahjussi juga lah yang harus membersihkan rumah...

Malam harinya, aku mengajak ahjussi untuk makan diluar dan kamipun pergi menuju ke salah satu rumah makan.

"Hei anak manja, kau sudah sembuh?"

"Hmm.. Ahjussi tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Hanya sedikit memar saja kok"

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?Kalau kau sudah sembuh, minggu depan kau lah yang harus membersihkan rumah."

"Huh, ahjussi menyebalkan!"

"Aku kan sibuk"

"Sibuk? Ahjussi kan tidak melakukan apapun, hanya mencoret-coret saja"

"Aku tidak hanya mencoret-coret tapi mendesain. Bulan depan aku harus mengumpulkan 30 desain baju untuk diikut sertakan dalam kompetisi. Kalau terpilih, baju buatanku akan di tampilkan dalam pergelaran di Paris"

"Heh?Jinja?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap tahun aku selalu berpartisipasi dalam acara itu."

"Pakaian seperti apa yang ahjussi buat?"

"Hmm.. Berbeda-beda, tergantung temanya. Tahun kemarin tentang SPECIAL MOMENT sedangkan tahun ini temanya adalah BEAUTY. "

"Ouw..Aku kira ahjussi hanya mencoret-coret yang tidak penting"

"Aku sibuk bekerja tau!"

"Oya, bagaimana dengan kostum waitress toko Cherry? Kapan akan dibuat?"

"Besok akan segera dibuat, tapi sepertinya Zhoumi sudah mulai membuatnya"

"Zhoumi oppa? Rajin sekali.."

"Ya, tadi pagi ia mengabari bahwa malam ini ia akan lembur untuk membuatnya"

"Lembur?Kenapa ahjussi tidak ikut lembur?"

"Aku masih bisa mengerjakannya Senin, untuk apa aku lembur hari ini. Zhoumi akan cuti selama 5 hari mulai dari hari Senin."

"Cuti?Kenapa?"

" Ia ingin mengunjungi orang tuanya."

"Hmm.. Berarti minggu depan tidak ada Zhoumi oppa dong?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Aku lebih senang makan siang dengan Zhoumi oppa dari pada dengan ahjussi"

"Kau kira aku senang menunggumu makan?Kau makan dengan sangat lambat"

"Aku menikmati makanan, tidak seperti ahjussi yang makan dengan sangat cepat seperti orang kelaparan"

"Mwo?Bagiku waktu itu sangat berharga. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan selain menghabiskan waktu untuk makan."

"Sok sibuk!"

"Kau itu kan anak manja, tidak tahu betapa susahnya mencari uang"

"Tapi aku kan sekarang juga sudah mulai bekerja"

"Baiklah, hari Senin kau harus ikut aku bekerja membuat seragam waitress. Kau akan rasakan susahnya bekerja"

"Baik, aku tidak takut"

Akan aku buktikan kalau aku bukan anak manja dan bisa bekerja!

TBC~~

Mian chaper kali ini pendek~~.

Review please^^


End file.
